Valkyria Chronicles:The Noble
by EliteOp
Summary: As Six and his team were headed to deliver a package to the Pillar of Autumn, he was knocked off his Pelican(YEP) And woke up in a new war and an unknown world. He will join these people in their war to defend their small country and make new friends along the way. No more lone-wolfing for Noble Six! (Rated M for War-related shit)
1. Prologue:Arrival of the Sixth

**Near the Aszod Breaking Yards. (Yes, the Noble intro is a lot like the one in Sunrider:Shadow of Noble. Don't hate, cause I don't have the patience to rewrite it all!)**

2 Banshees were tailing Noble's pelican. Emile managed to shoot one down with an EMP blast, but the 2nd did not give up that easily.

"CAN'T SHAKE'EM!" Carter cried to the two in the back. A Fuel Rod round hit the side of the Pelican, which made Six drop, his armor locking into place

"SIX!" Emile cried, trying to shoot down that other ship.

 _"Here goes my life!"_ Six thought to himself. He looked to the right and a blue explosion made him vanish into thin air.

 **Near the border town of Bruhl, Gallia.**

Welkin Gunther stopped by the river, pen and notebook in hand as he sketched the fish that tried to swim upstream. A war was coming and yet, he stood there, sketching fish. The loud sound of a rifle cocking behind him made him turn, only to face a girl with ponytails and a red bonnet, rifle and 2 Bruhl town watchmen, their blue helmets shining against the sun.

"Stand up." The girl demanded in a calm, yet assertive voice. "And what might you be doing?"

"Eh... You see, I was sketching those fish back there..." Welkin answered, trying to stay calm.

"I bet that's what is in that notebook of yours." She said, smiling. "We'll talk more about it at the station, Mr. Artist."

The watchmen pressed their guns against Welkin's back and got him moving.

Welkin grimaced and said "Thanks, fish." as he bowed his head in defeat.

A mere few steps later, the girl was checking out the notebook.

"Fish, Plants and Butterflies. You're not bad with a pen, are you?" She said, grinning.

"Yeah, so now you see I was JUST sketching the fish?" Welkin asked, giving the girl a calm smile.

"I don't know, might be a code." She said just before a cry came from the distance. It was Welkin's sister. Isara. She crossed the bridge.

"Welks, that you?" She said, smiling. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Wait. You're that girl that lives in the general's house!" The other girl exclaimed, smiling. "Didn't you hear everyone was supposed to evacuate?"

Isara smiled back and nodded.

"I am his daughter and my brother there was supposed to help me move to the capital." She answered, pointing towards Welkin. The girl pouted and signaled the guards to let the general's son go.

"Sorry again." She said, handing him the notebook. "But you know I was just doing my job."

"Yeah." Welkin answered, settling his jacket back and placing the notebook in the right-hand pocket. "Sometimes I get so caught up with nature I forget what I'm doing or that someone may be watching me."  
After a little word from Isara, the girl introduced herself. It was Alicia Melchiott, a girl who worked at the local bakery in Bruhl. Soon, the ring of gunshots echoed through the town's hills. As they all ducked for cover and the Bruhl watchmen engaged, they saw the enemy. 3 Imperial scouts. The troopers shot a family and their truck as they retreated, the truck detonating right after a boy, no less than 15 died, bullet to the chest.

 **Six' POV. Hilltop.**

Six looked on in horror as he saw the knight-like soldiers in shining armor gun down a poor family. He could not stand for it, but noticed a group of 3 engaging the scouts. All of them civilians. He unslung his SRR-99/95 Anti-Materiel rifle and took aim, the 3 knight armor-clad soldiers marked as enemies and the other 3, allies. The groups exchanged shots before Six got a good sight in. His gun crackled, blowing the helmet and head of a soldier clean off in a dark red mist. He dashed down towards the armed civvies and took aim toward the remaining scouts.

"Stand behind me." He calmly said to the 3, his gun crackling two more times and nailing both enemies. One in the chest and leaving a massive hole and the other through the head in between the eyes. Six grimaced, looking at the dead family as he stood up and unloaded his near-empty clip. He placed it into his tac-rig and popped in a fresh clip. He took his helmet off as he knelt besides the boy, rifle slung back into place.

"Rest in peace..." He said, closing the boy's eyes. "Too young. Much like the casualties in my war."  
With the helmet slid back on his head, he turned towards the 3 surprised people as they looked on in awe. He was a colossus to them.

"I may need to explain what you have just witnessed, right?" He said, shrugging.

"Oh, YOU THINK?" The girl with the bonnet he observed mere seconds before this event cried. Six grimaced again behind his visor. He signaled them that they should move on, he will follow and explain. The town watchman shrugged and dashed back inside the small village, while Noble Six followed the other two towards a house. This was going to be a long war, he could already tell.


	2. Chapter 1:Bruhl Combat pt1

The Spartan, Alicia and Welkin rushed out towards the center of town, only to be intercepted by a bunch of Imperial scouts. Six unslung his MA5B Assault Rifle and let it rip. The shots cut straight through the line of soldiers ahead of them, searing armor pads, skin or hell even whole limbs off. Six had modified his ammo to be able to take down elites a lot faster, so some armored boys were easy enough to kill.

"Keep behind me!" Six cried, rushing over a dead body, holstering his rifle and pulling out his shotgun.

"Copy!" Alicia answered, firing with her Gallian-I against all the more scouts headed towards them. Welkin joined the shooting just as Six nailed 2 more guys with the shotgun's spread. A loud rattling was heard from the outside gates. The two Gallians behind Six grimaced at the sight of what burst through a wall. An Imperial Light Tank. Six merely grinned, pulled out a plasma grenade and signaled the two to head back to Welkin's home. They obeyed and rushed out of the town square, Six' grenade lighting up.

"TIME TO EAT IT, IMPS!" He cried, tossing it toward the hull of the tank. The grenade stuck and a pitch increase was heard. Six waved goodbye to the tank crew as the overheated plasma tore through the armor of the light tank, immobilizing but not killing it. Six noticed 2 more scouts rushing toward him, Bayonet on rifle and he waited for them to reach bayonet range. When the first got there, the Spartan broke his arms, tore the bayonet off the rifle and stuck it through the imp's helmet, while punching the other's helmet clean off.

 _Click._

Six' magnum cocked. The gun crackled a nanosecond later, blowing a hole the size of 5 bullets through the imperial's head.

 **Gunther residence, outskirts of Bruhl.**

Six rushed inside to check on the civvies and saw them chatting. Relief came over him as he sighed and went outside to wait. Welkin walked outside and noticed the MKVI-Clad soldier.

"Hey, c'mon inside." Welkin said, tapping his armor's shoulder pad.

"You sure? Your mother might freak out seeing an armor-clad soldier. With my colors too." Six said, cocking his head toward the boy.

"What colors? You've got a bright white with blue accents." Welkin said, sitting down. "Plus, she needs to know who I've been with that kept me and Alicia alive for so long."  
Six' sigh of defeat was heard even through his helmet and he nodded. They walked inside, to Welkin's and Isara's mother chatting with Alicia. Isara stopped for a moment and turned toward the colossus that just walked in, so did her mother.

"I'll try not to break anything, don't worry." Six said, crossing his arms.

"You're that silhouette I've seen on the hill as I left?" Isara asked, her dark-blue eyes focusing on the Spartan.

"Could well have been the Imperial soldiers." Six said, shrugging.

"Huh. Alright." Isara dismissed, turning back to her mother.

"So, what is he? Exactly?" The mother, Martha asked, focusing on the Spartan.

"I'm someone that's been fighting his whole life." Six answered, lowering his hands. "I don't really have the right to own a name after what my people have done to me."

"He told us to call him Noble Six, or Six, along the way." Alicia said, smiling. "Where did that title come from?"

"I don't really reveal my past to people I have just met. You'd have to read my ONI File to find out stuff about me." Six stated, turning toward the window. "And from the looks of everything, you do not have the technological capabilities yet."

"If you say so, Six." Alicia said. A town watchman burst in and bowed.

"Excuse the interruption miss Melchiott! We have an enemy group moving in on the town square again!" The watchman cried.

"Six?" Alicia said, tapping the Spartan on the soldier.

"Yes?" Six said, pulling his rifle out.

"You read my mind. Welkin, come with us too!" Alicia cried, turning toward the light blonde-haired boy. He nodded and picked up his rifle.

"Sis, take care of Martha." Welkin said to Alicia. The girl grinned and nodded, going to prep the bags.

 **Town square.**

Alicia, Six, Welkin and 2 watchmen took cover behind the sandbags, waiting for more targets to come. They had noticed one captain already there with a platoon of scouts.

"I'll go on top of a building, get sight on them with the Sniper." Six said, dashing behind a building. The two nodded and waited for his signal, which would be a shot through the captain's head. Six zeroed in, humming something.

 _Thousands of kills, a boy and his rifle, embody the Sisu of Finns..._ the song ran through his head. He slowly squeezed the trigger and the gun crackled, breaking the soldier's dark-red armor off and killing him. Welkin, Alicia and the watchmen dashed in, taking out trooper after trooper. One last gunshot signaled Alicia's 3rd kill for the day, getting another hostile down, his helmet riddled full of bullet holes from the Gallian-I rifles.

"Cl... Wait." Six said, turning his sights to something odd. The light tank he had damaged a few moments ago was back, with a bigger gun this time.

"Oh f... RUN!" Six said, dropping next to them. "WE'VE GOT A TANK EN-ROUTE!"  
The tank's gun broke the silence of the air, sending an HE Round straight for Six. It landed next to him, his shields getting screwed over but not his armor. He fired off twice with his Magnum, pinning two enemies down. The shields flashed back, his HUD showing they were online.

"GO! GET BACK TO WELKIN'S HOUSE! I'VE GOT YOU COVERED!" He cried, blasting three more soldiers with his pistol, one of which a captain. As the tank neared Six' position, he pulled out his SRR and took out the tracks, letting the enemy repair it while he made his run back to Welkin's home.

 **Gunther residence(Again)**

Six walked into the doorway and pulled his pistol out. He had got to the house before Alicia and Welkin and entered. 2 Imps held up Isara and Martha, the latter on the floor, holding by her stomach. Six slowly opened the door and signaled Isara to keep quiet.

"Take a look at the shoal she's wearing. She's a Darcsen!" One of the imperials said, not hearing Six' gun cock.

"What do we do then?" The other asked.

"I'll tell you what..." Six said, spinning them around and pinning them both to the wall behind him.

"You leave now, before I decide I need to put a round through both of you." Six said, lifting them by their throats, backs against the wall. "Understood?"

One of them pulled out a small pistol and pointed it at Six' chest.

"Fuck you!" He cried, pulling the trigger and the round bounced back due to the shields, breaking the soldier's leg.

"Bad fuckin move!" Six said, tossing them outside and pulling his Magnum out. "I gave you a chance to fuck off, now you're taking the punishment!"  
His gun crackled 2 times, both headshots. Welkin dashed there after hearing the gun shots.

"What... Happened?" Welkin asked, panting after that run.

"These two were trying to rob your mother and sister. Where's Melchiott?" Six asked, turning towards Welkin.

"She's back in town. Defending the gates and buying the evacuees some time." Welkin said. He then dashed inside to help his sister.

A few moments later, the two dashed out and called Six towards the barn behind. Isara opened the door. A white blanked covered something massive.

"What is that?" Six asked, looking over the cover. Isara grinned and pulled it down...

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Bruhl Combat Pt2:Evacuation

Six' eyes widened, seeing the massive tank emerge from the blanket's cover. A massive gun was in its turret, ready to hunt. The armor was thick enough to stop round after round of tank ammo. The tracks were thick as well.

"Well." Six said, looking over everything again. "This is one good tank."  
Welkin walked up to the heavily armored vehicle and grinned.

"This wouldn't happen to be our dad's right?" He asked, turning toward Is.

"Indeed it is." Isara said. "The _Edelweiss._ I've been keeping up with maintenance, make sure it's in tip-top shape." She continued, closing in. "Six, hop in and wait for us. I'll go bring Martha."  
Welkin and Isara went to help their mother up and inside the tank. The woman lay on he back due to the baby ready to pop out. Six grimaced behind his helmet and went to the top of the turret.

"Light her up." Six said, looking forward. The tank's Ragnite engine roared to life, pushing the tank out of the barn

"I am last to leave, first to go. Hard core is the only way I know!" Six sang. He looked behind him to find the canister with the chip. He removed it from his back, opened the can and looked at it.

 _I hope to god this thing still works..._ He thought, inserting the chip into his helmet. An eerie blue mist and a small cold hit as the AI familiarized herself with the armor's systems.

 _"Well. MJOLNIR armor. Not bad... Oh hey, you must be Noble Six."_ The AI said, appearing on a small screen on his HUD, a young woman with a large smile on her face. He closed external mics and comms and turned back to the AI.

"Yeah. That's me. You are?" Six said, looking forward as they were arriving with the tank near the gate.

 _"Name's Cortana."_ She answered, smiling. _"We're going to work together, I take it?"_ Six nodded.

"GOD DAMN IMPERIALS!" Alicia cried, blasting one through the head. Her gun took 4 shots but broke the armor. They had a light tank ahead of them, which took aim and fired.

"Alicia!" Welkin cried, half out of the tank. "We're here!" He said. Six dropped from the tank and engaged the infantry with his DMR.

"TAKE THE TANK OUT!" Six cried, reactivating his external mics. The _Edelweiss'_ turret turned and blasted at the Ragnite radiator of the Imperial light tank, destroying it.

"WOHOO!" Alicia cried, getting out of cover. "You're my hero, now, Welkin!" She smiled. Six walked up next to them.

"Infantry's down. Let's bust out of here before we wake up with another tank." He climbed the tank and pulled Alicia aboard.

"Welks! Martha gave birth!" Isara cried happily, she looked up at her brother. "It's a boy!"

"Martha..." Welkin grimaced, looking down. "Gave birth in dad's tank?"

"Yeah! And they're both healthy! No complications!" Isara smiled. Six grinned hearing that. So did Cortana.

The tank was a safe distance away from Bruhl and the entire crew looked over at the burning town.

"My town... My home..." Alicia said. "I thought I'd be ready for this. I know it's war but... Seeing those people die... It's not human!" She said, leaning on Welkin's shoulder and crying. "It's not human, Welkin..."

"War is hell, I've learnt that since age 6." The Spartan said, looking at the town ablaze. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try. Someone must fall." He continued. Isara walked up to them. "But even in war, life blooms."

"Huh. Take a look at this guy, Alicia." Isara said, closing in on the girl. They all smiled. Welkin picked up the baby and took him to the edge of the hill.

"See that? That's your home town." He told the boy.

"One day..." Alicia said, walking next to Welkin. "We'll be back here."

"This town will be back in Gallian hands." Six said, walking next to the trio. "Even if I have to die for it. That's what Spartans are born to do. Fight and, if need be, die to defend humanity." He took his helmet off, showing dark blue hair and eyes, a scar running across his left eye down to his mouth. "Welkin, know this." Six said, extending his hand. "I'll remain by this unit's side to the bitter end."  
Welkin shook Six' hand and smiled.

"You're a Darcsen!" Isara observed, running next to Six. "Just like me!"

"Okay... Darcsen means people with hair and eye color like this?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah." Isara answered, bowing her head. "We're... Kind of hated around here."

"Alicia and Welkin seem okay with it." Six said, turning towards the two. "Plus, if someone decides to shoot me due to my hair color, I have shields. Let them try."  
The entire group laughed and turned for the tank.

 _The fall of Bruhl was done in two hours, though a mere skirmish by Imperial standards, it would mark Welkin Gunther's first taste for battle and the start of his rise as a Gallian hero._

 _These events will tell a story hidden in the mists of time. A story of friendship and trust, of persecution and hate, and of love blooming even in the flames of war. What follows is a record of this conflict and of those who fought, lived and died. This is..._

 **Valkyria Chronicles:The Noble-J. Hunter.**


	4. Chapter 3:Meet Squad 7!

**Gallian base outside of Randgriz.**

Six sat outside captain Varrot's room. Captain Eleanor Varrot was a woman in her mid-30s, black hair and glasses. She was the commander of the regiment and, by fact, of the squad Six was going to be part of. His helmet on his head and magnum offhand on his thigh, he entered after Welkin came to call him in. He clicked his heels and saluted the captain, who was on her feet herself.

"Rank, name and capabilities, soldier?" asked Varrot in a calm tone as she sat back down on her chair.

"Rank is Lieutenant, Ma'am. Name is... Well, as I told lieutenant Gunther and sergeant Melchiott, classified due to military reasons" He shrugged, making Varrot glance at him. "...and capabilities... I can work with any type of weapon, no matter its class." He grinned behind the helmet visor.

 _"A bit cocky, wouldn't you say?"_ Cortana muttered in a happy tone. Six just stood at attention. _"Huh. Thought as much, Noble."_

"Very well, Noble Six. Lieutenant Gunther, Sergeant Melchiott. You are assigned to the newly formed Squad 7 as their commanders." Varrot said, lifting her eyes from the file she wrote on Six. "Lieutenant Gunther, I require that you stay here and pick your squad's roster." She continued, giving a brief look to the young Lt. "Sergeant, Noble. You two are dismissed."  
Six and Alicia clicked their heels and left, both turning different directions in the hall.

 **Squad 7 barracks, Six' cot.**

Ever since no one was around, Six thought he'd set up shop in the corner of the barracks, the most secluded place he could find.

"Hey, Cortana." He said, taking his helmet off and turning on a holoprojector in it.

 _"Yes, Six?"_ She answered, smiling.

"Could you figure out where exactly we were taken?" He said, leaning back on the hard concrete wall behind him. He frowned. "We are nowhere near Reach or other UNSC locations."

 _"On it."_ Cortana said. Her avatar flashed and vanished from view. The Spartan let out a sigh, remembering the horrors he saw pre-Reach and during the battle.

"Hold the corridor..." He whispered to himself, thinking about Noble and all those who had died.

"Why you guys, why not me. The rookie." He thought, leaning forward and looking at Jorge's and Kat's dog tags. "Who can now look back with their sense of pride... We've lost enough..."

Sure enough, mere moments later the squad Welkin hand-picked walked in. Six slid his helmet back on in a hurry and stood up to see the sight of many young militia soldiers. He had repainted his armor while inside the Edelweiss. It was now sporting Gallian colors and also the flag. An older man walked toward him, his sharp beard and short hair showing him as a veteran of the Great War, or EW1.

"Who the blazes are you?" The man said in a rough voice. He did notice, however, that they were as tall as each other. Six grinned behind his helmet.

"Better question, yet. Who are you?" The Spartan said, his fist clenching.

"I'm a guy who's fought in one war and is ready for his second." The man answered, crossing his arms. "Name's Largo."

"They call me Six." The Spartan answered, relaxing his whole arm. "Ironically, I've been fighting since I was 6."

"Sounds rough, kid." A woman with red hair caught in 2 messy bobs each side of her head and freckles under her eyes said, closing in. "So. How old are you now?"

"23." Six answered, crossing his arms. "You are?"

"Most of my friends call me Rosie." The woman answered. "So, what's up with that kit? It looks heavy as all hell." She then asked, looking over his armor.

"Keep your eyes up on the visor. It's a tactical combat armor." Six answered, lowering his hands. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
Rosie closed in on him, looking over every small detail.

"How well does it keep bullets away?" Largo asked, grinning.

"Well enough. What's up with Riveting Rosie over here?" Six asked, his hand ready to pull the Magnum from its holster. "Why's she verifying everything?"  
Rosie took a step back and smiled at Largo.

"You look like you could fuck up the entire Imp army by yourself." Largo said, grinning to his ears. "We were making sure you weren't going to shoot us. But considering you're wearing our colors, you're good."

"You sure about that?" Six said, staring both of them down.

"Yeah." Rosie answered, turning back to the Spartan.

"Care for a test of your armor's capabilities?" Largo asked, tapping the central chestpiece. A small electric current passed through his finger.

"Ouch. What's that thing got inserted?" Largo said, turning toward the Spartan and trying to wake his pointer finger up.

"Energy field emitter. First line of defense against anything. From bullets to rockets." He said, flaring his shields to show the adjacent field around his armor.

"That's some next-gen shit right there." Rosie said, grinning. "Can our rooks use you as cover for the advance?"

"If need be, yeah." Six answered, pulling out his magnum and checking his ammo. "Now, I do believe you two have something better to do than pester one of your COs."

"Wait, you mean? Oh shit." Largo said, standing at attention. "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine. Nice chat." Six said, turning back to his weapons. The duo left, Largo scratching his head.

" _You gotta admit, they seem like a nice couple."_ Cortana smirked, looking at the Spartan through his HUD.

"Ew... Please, Cortana." Six said, reloading his weaponry and cleaning it.

 **A few minutes later, drill camp.**

Six walked up to Welkin, who was overseeing Squad 7's training.  
"Going for the hard corps, sir." Six said, tapping him on the shoulder. The young commander turned with a smile.

"What's Hard Corps?" He asked as Six walked forward onto the platform and lay his arms on the guardrail.

"The best, utmost respected unit in the entireity of any army. Their level of training is incredible." Six said, looking at Squad 7 train. He could see Alicia and her scouts making fast, graceful maneuvers to dodge different obstacles and even jump over some. Rosie was training her Shocktroopers to attack fast and mercilessly with their MAG SMGs and grenades. Largo was training the lancers on fire-and-move maneuvers to take out tanks easily and there was this one person that caught his glimpse in all of that. A young girl, her dark hair over her right eye and a sniper pressed against her shoulder. She and her sniper comrades were focusing on taking out targets on the move, or entrenched in good cover. Welking grinned and patted him on the shoulder, handing his sniper.

"You can go train with the snipers. I noticed how you like long-range. Go give them a good schooling. I want to talk to you afterwards." Welkin said. Six clicked his heels, saluted and left after Welkin returned the salute. Down in the sniper's pits, Six settled down in one of the ones farthest from the girl and took aim, not noticing her walk up behind him. He stood up and saluted.

She looked at him straight, almost peering through his visor into his soul. "I am Corporal Marina Wulfstan. Acting hunter for Squad 7." She finally said in a calm tone, cocking her rifle. "You are?"

"Noble Six."  
She stopped dead at those words and saluted the Spartan, realizing it was one of her 3 COs.

"What are you doing here, sir?" She asked, bowing her head. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I merely came to see how our sharpshooters are doing." He said, taking off his helmet. "At ease, corporal." He said, cracking a small smile behind all his seriousness.

"Sir." Marina said, relaxing everything. She holstered the rifle. "I noticed you were prepping to shoot, so... I merely came to make sure you weren't aiming at anyone."

"I don't do friendly fire, corporal." Six said in a strong, assertive tone. Marina clicked her heels, looking at him, her face barely straight from the embarrassment she just received.

"Easy does it, Wulfstan. We all learn." Six said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Try to stay calm and study your environment more. You are a sniper after all."  
Marina blushed, looking into Six' eyes, her heart beating louder. She gulped and snapped out of it, straightening back up. The blush didn't vanish however.

"Alright. Take care, Corporal." Six said, sliding his helmet back into place and turning to leave.

 **An hour later, Barracks.**

Six sat on his bed, checking and re-checking his guns when Welkin walked in and the entire squad saluted.

"Alright sevens! We have our first mission!" Welkin said, grinning to his ears.

"Looks like it's up, up and away." Six said, cocking his rifle. "Ready for battle, anytime."

 _This would be Squad 7's first mission as a cohesive unit. It is time to show the imperials what they can do. For Gallia! We march forward!_

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4:The Vasel spearhead

**Road to Vasel.**

Six sat on the tank's side, looking around as the squad prepared their weaponry. He grinned and cut his external mics off.

"Hey, Cortana?" He said, getting the AI's attention.

" _Yes, Six?"_ She asked, smiling.

"Could you play record 01 from my helmet's tracklist?" He politely asked, checking one of his guns. "And keep it in my helmet."

 _"Got it, Noble."_ Cortana said, grinning. The song played, Fortunate Son by the 60s artist Creedence Clearwater Revival. Six grinned as he saw the small crossing-city of Vasel come into view, its massive retractable bridge with Imps on it already. Rosie knocked on the Spartan's visor, warning him that they should deploy and Six cut off the music. He jumped off the tank at a 'base camp' as they called it with Rosie, Largo and Aika, one of the scouts. They were also reinforced by Marina from one of the roofs. Their orders were to hold that base while Welkin's team advanced by the riverside toward the main enemy camp.

"So, we're essentially a distraction for our main unit?" Six asked, going behind a sandbag wall next to Rosie.

"You got it, sir." Rosie said, cocking her MAG M1 SMG. She grinned, hearing the satisfying sound of a round being fed into the barrel.

"I'll try to keep my guns in the enemy's general direction." Six said, grinning behind his helmet and settling his SAW LMG(Yes, from Halo 4 kind of SAW. I won't be doing an exact Six from Halo Reach) on top of the sand bag wall. Largo and Rosie let out a small laugh as the lancer came up behind the pair.

"Ya ready for this, boss?" Largo asked, tapping the Spartan on the shoulder. He cocked his head toward them and nodded.

"Cortana, give me indications on what may be behind that wall." He demanded, turning his mic offline.

 _"Aye, Spartan. There are 3 Shocktroopers armed with MP M2 SMGs, two Prince-class light combat tanks and at least 4 scouts. Armed with Karr. M1s."_ Cortana said, a small imaging scan flashing on Six' HUD. He looked over it, noticing each trooper's position and the tanks.

"Thanks." Six said. He turned his external mics on and looked over everything again, to make sure no other surprises awaited them. "I've got a scan through the suit. Two Prince-Class tanks, one aimed toward the river crossing's road, one aimed toward the wall ahead of us. You're the AT, Largo. Ready to bust an Imp tank?"  
Largo's lance was aimed toward the wall, waiting for the tank. He was sporting a wide smile.

"We've also got 3 Shocktroopers defending main-camp and 4 scouts, unconfirmed if there is more." Six said, cocking his SAW. "Corporal Stark. You, Wulfstan and Thompson are holding and ready to engage on my mark?"

"Aye aye, Lt." Rosie said, turning her head toward him and smiling. She turned her eyes back to her gun and took aim. "You and that young guy, Gunther. You sound smart enough."

"I've fought since age 6, he's a born leader. What do you expect, corporal?" Six said, grinning behind his helmet. They heard the _Edelweiss'_ gun blast and detonate one tank, the one defending the River crossing.

"River crossing tank down! Prep to fire!" Six cried, hearing the other tank's engine rattle. It came through the wall at incredible speeds, escorted by two schocktroopers. "LARGO! FIRE AWAY!" He demanded. Largo's Lancaar M3 AT lance sounded off, sending a high-velocity HEAT projectile into the enemy tank's visor. It detonated inside, ripping the tank apart, piece by piece. The very next moment, Six' gun rippled, letting loose a hailstorm of lead and fire and cutting down imperials like they were mere grass. It was 10 scouts that dashed through.

"First into Egypt, send them to hell!" Six cried. Rosie complied, emptying her clip into the enemy force.

"Eat some more!" She cried, reloading and firing another short burst.

"Turn your forces to Jordan!" Six then demanded, Aika firing away with her rifle and killing 3 other imperial scouts as they dashed for them.

"Sorry about this!" Aika said, reloading her rifle and taking aim again.

"Climb up the mountains, where Syria awaits!" He continued, Marina firing one shot through an imp's ammo bandolier and detonating his grenades, killing 5 adjacent soldiers and wounding the 3 shocktroopers that charged their position.

"One shot, 5 kills." Marina said through her radio. The cock of her rifle was heard.

"Break them in hours, protect Holy land." Six calmly stated, standing up and increasing his helmet polarization. He sighted Alicia at the enemy camp. The Gallian flag flew proudly over it as Alicia signaled a victory.

"Mission accomplished, ladies and gents." Six said, walking out of his cover and shooting two imp Shocktroopers. The third was a captain, so he took him for interrogation.

"Well, that was one hell of a tactical plan." Rosie said, standing up and turning toward Largo.

"That kid's got talent, no damn joke about it. Wonder how many vegetables he eats." The man said, grinning.

"You and those veggies." Rosie said, giggling. "C'mon, kiddo." He signaled Aika. The blonde girl and her ponytails followed, Marina being the farthest behind, her sniper on her back, she walked slower, admiring the squad's handiwork and slightly grinning when she noticed the one she had burned.

A few minutes later, Six was standing, knelt besides the _Edelewiss_ and aiding with the calibrations. He smiled behind his helmet, handing Isara a wrench and continately checking tread integrity.

"You know, I think a mini-MAC or something would fit great with this tank." Six said, standing up. "A bigger gun equals easier kills. At least that's what my war taught me. Hold up."  
He turned back, shut down his externals and asked Cortana about another piece of music, this time played on the outside mic. She agreed, not even flinching as she smiled. _Have you ever seen the rain?_ by CCR played through the external microphone of the suit's helmet.

"What's this amazing song?" Welkin asked, popping out of the tank's top hatch.

"Have you ever seen the rain, by an artist from my world." Six said, smiling. "It's a calming song." He continued, readying himself to sing.

" _Someone told me long ago, There's a calm before the storm. I know, it's been calm here for some time..."_ The Spartan sang in an angelic tone, letting the melody sink in as he kept on singing along. As they finished calibrations, a woman with blonde hair and glasses walked up to them. She was wearing a reporter's hat and carried a pen, notebook and a camera. She closed in on the tank, a professional look to her walk, posture and everything. She stopped in front of Welkin, making the young boy's heart jump.

"Heyo. Name's Irene Ellet." She said, ecstatically. "You must be the lieutenants!"  
Six stood up and walked up to her. He looked down toward her.

"Need anything?" He said, the reporter backed off a bit and smiled.

"Wow, mother you're a tall one!" She said, looking up at the Spartan's visor. "I came to ask you guys for an interview."  
Welkin and Six looked at eachother, unsure of what to do. What broke the silence was Welks smiling at the reporter and nodding.

"Take a look at that." Rosie said. She was clearly mad.

"They think they're hot-shots gaining one victory!" Largo said, taking a step forward. He spit on the floor and looked back. "I can admit, Colossus over there is a kickass, but for Valkyria's sake."

"Ah... Let's just go." Rosie said, turning toward their base camp. "We'll figure it out afterwards."

"Hmph." Largo pouted, turning toward the redhead and leaving with her.


	6. Chapter 5:Clearing the East Banks

The interview concluded as Alicia rushed in, looking scared.

"Welkin, Six!" She cried, looking at the two lieutenants.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" Welkin asked, looking at his friend and CO.

"Largo and Rosie! They've gotten in an argument with Isara by the river. It looks like it's gonna be bad!"

Six grimaced behind his helmet, picked up his Magnum and followed Welkin outwards.

At the riverbank, Isara, Rosie and Largo were having an argument, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole of Vasel.

"What's going on in here?!" Six demanded as he stopped in front of Rosie and Largo.

"One thing, lieutenant!" Rosie stated, angrily. "I ain't working with no Darcsen!"

"Why the fuck not?" Six said, staring down both Corporal Potter and Stark. "You've taken commands from me."  
Six took his helmet off, only to reveal his darcsen heritage. "And don't come whining to us 'cause you're racist."

"Huh?!" Rosie said, backing off. "You're one of'em? That explains a LOT!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Corporal? Need I remind you who the fuck you're talking to?" Six said, stepping up to both of them.

"Six! Enough!" Isara said, pushing the Spartan away. "I'm used to this by now. You don't need to do anything."  
Six merely looked at the girl as she stood aside and bowed her head.

"You two are just greenhorns. Nothing MORE!" Largo cried, pushing Six.

"Green... Greenhorns? Is that SO?!" Six cried, pulling out an energy sword. It lit up bright blue and extended forward into two concave shapes with blades up front. "Cortana! Holoprojection of a Shangheilli Zealot!"

Cortana complied without a word, sending forward a hunchback creature, clad in combat armor and with triple leg joints.

"Tell me! IF I AM A GREENHORN! HOW THE FUCK DID I KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH AND TAKE HIS SWORD?!" Six cried, placing the sword close enough to Largo's neck for him to feel the heat of it. Both him and Rosie stood, surprised to see the size of the creature. It was twice Largo's size and 4 times Rosie's. "Largo, you've fought in EW1, is that right?"

Largo nodded, still dumbfound at the alien.

"Then look into my eye and tell ME! Tell me I don't have the look of fear whenever I see that thing. Like you've had when you first saw a tank."

Largo gulped and started sweating. He merely nodded, signaling the Spartan he was right. Six holstered his energy sword and put his helmet back on. The holoprojection disappeared.

"If I saw that kind of a killing, be sure Isara here shan't ever need to see it. Now, it's your call. YOU leave our command, or allow me and Welkin to do our jobs as commanders of this squad." Six stated, pulling his gun out.

Both Rosie and Largo nodded and set for the camp, scared by the lieutenant's reaction.

"Now... Lt... I believe we need to formulate a plan." Six stated, looking at Welkin. "I've already got one readied up." He smirked behind the helmet as he went to explain the plan to the squad.

 **Later that day, sundown.**

"I sure as hell hope this plan works out." Rosie said, waiting for the signal from across the river.

"You and me both. The lieutenant must be crazy." Largo answered, looking towards the river. "Was it just me that got scared when bendy-legs appeared?"

Rosie shook her head and smiled. "Lt's got some balls if he went against those things for his whole life. Almost makes me not hate Darcsen. ALMOST, though."

Six' voice crackled the wireless, signaling them to row over.

 _"The wind whispers when the 7's come!"_ He cried through the microphone. Not even a second and that side of the river lit up, Six' gun tracers going off in every direction. The squad managed to row over and meet up with the _Edelweiss,_ Welkin and Alicia.

"Where's Six?" Largo asked, hauling his lance off his back and taking aim.

"He moved ahead to carve us a path." Welkin answered. "Alright 7's! Let's go assist our resident Spartan! Move out!" Welkin then cried, signaling the squad to move forward with a wide smile.

* * *

Six' eyes were focused, peering through the DMR's scope at the squadron of Shocktroopers coming towards him. His rifle broke silence, taking down the one in red armor, the captain of the squad.

"Down goes another." Six muttered, realigning his shot for another soldier. "Cortana, enhance polarization."

 _"Aye, aye. I'm detecting allies have crossed the river safely."_ Cortana said, smirking. _"Edelweiss is coming in behind us."_

"Good." Six said, cocking his rifle and firing again. The helmet of another soldier flew clean off. "I could use the backup."  
A shot bounced off his shields, sending an imperial bullet flying into a wall and lowering his shields by a low percent. The recharge was fast and another round bounced off of it.

"Great, a sniper's got me zeroed in!" He cried to Marina, who arrived at his side.

"Got him in sight." Marina said, cocking her rifle and leaning it against a wall. "Resettled from Karelian plains..." She whispered, breathing out. The sniper set off, sending a high-velocity bullet through the imperial's scope and into his eye. The soldier fell flat on his back in his hiding spot.

"Clear for move." Marina said, cocking her rifle and taking down an imperial lancer that was hiding in a building.

The _Edelweiss_ moved through the street, spotting an enemy light tank. The small vehicle's turret traversed and aligned itself . The main 75 mm. gun on the tank went off, sending a round flying into Edelweiss' forward armor. The round merely bounced off harmlessly. It was Edelweiss' turn. The main gun traversed lower and aligned to the tank's forward visor.

 **BOOM!**

The round went through, tearing the vehicle's insides with the crew in it and leaving but a burning wreck of contorted, melting metal blocking the road ahead. Six moved up, assisted by Edy Nelson, a shocktrooper under squad 7 and a very energetic girl. Her grey hair waved about in the heat of battle due to the shells and ammo firing around her.

"Taking the stage!" She cried happily as she took aim with her MAG SMG. The gun rippled, tearing an enemy trooper's armor plates off and killing him.

"I have sight on the tank depots!" Six said, signaling the girl to follow him. "Take aim for those fuel cells! Should make a pretty big bang out of their tanks!"

Edy grinned and took aim from behind cover. As she let the hailstorm loose, 5 tanks, along with their ragnite fuel barrels to the side, detonated in a massive blue ball and caught a squad of retreating troopers.

"Good shooting, Rising Star. Let's move up!" He cried, signaling the other shocktroopers and Alicia to follow them.

"Shoot to thrill." Marina said, taking aim and blasting an imperial lancer ahead of them. "Aim to kill." She grinned, cocking her rifle again and taking aim.

"I have the main enemy camp in sight! Permission to capture?" Six demanded, looking towards the control house for the Vasel bridge.

"Granted, Noble. Go tear'em a new one!" Welkin cried.

"Alright! All Shockers with me! Let's show them how it is to go through the Highway to Hell!" The Spartan said, signaling his team of Shocktroopers to follow him. He lead the charge down the middle, Edy and Rosie by his side to the camp. They took down 10 soldiers on the way, using a Vee formation. Their boots clicking onto the ground as they dove for the camp's sandbags. Six threw an M8 Fragmentation grenade between the soldiers hiding behind them and it detonated, sending the soldiers flying with shrapnel stuck to their armors and through them into their stomachs. Six' armor gave a boost in his legs and he made a strong jump inside the camp. As he landed, he slammed the padded road bellow him and captured the camp.

"House secured! Retracting bridge." Six said, pressing a button on the console for the bridge and opening it. From that side of the river, Imperial tanks could be seen plunging into the water along with their troops.

"Heh. Highway to hell?" Rosie said, walking up to the side of the river. "More like bridgeside to river."

"I can't believe that worked." Largo stated, settling his lance on the floor. "We've got the bridge!"

"Well done 7's... Mission accomplished!" Welkin stated, smiling.

" _Mission accomplished indeed, Noble."_ Cortana said, appearing on a monitor that was in the room. _"We still have this side of the river to clear, right?"_

"Yeah." Six said, taking off his helmet and smiling. "But for now, let's enjoy this..."  
He fell back on the wall and landed on his butt. He looked at the two coming into the house with him. Rosie and Largo.

"I must admit, for a Darcsen and Darcsen-lover, you and Gunther can pull off some serious plans." Rosie said, leaning against the wall. Largo smiled and picked the Spartan up, grunting and struggling due to the soldier's weight.

"All about knowing how to handle it..." Six said, looking down at the dog tags from his team mates. "If only I could've thought like this before..."

"Something wrong, Lt?" Welkin asked, walking in with them.

"Uh. Nothing, boss." Six answered, placing his helmet back on his head. "Let's go, we still got this side to clear from imperial forces."

"Heh. Straight to the point, I see. Alright, sevens. Rest up. We move in 10." Welkin said, going out.


	7. Chapter 6:Strange Encounters

The squad walked through Vasel, clearing out different targets and areas. Six got cut off and was headed back to an RV point with them

"I'm en-route to RV point." He said through his microphone as he kept an eye on the radar, his gun up and ammo ready. The narrow streets of Vasel seemed endless, even more so when taking turns and peeking 'round corners. Six' eyes widened, noticing one woman who wore the clothing of a Brigadier-general of the Imperial army.

"Well hello..." Six said, his MA5B aimed square for her head, her silver hair the only thing between the round and a gruesome death. One of her soldiers took aim.

"Did you see me there, buddy?" Six asked, lowering his gun and going up to the trio of soldiers. A captain, a scout and the general. The woman turned and glared at the Spartan. He merely smiled behind his helmet as he reached behind his armor. The Magnum he pulled out made the scout and captain take aim for him.

"Shoot. I dare you two." He said, cocking his pistol and aiming it for the woman's chest. She grinned, looking over the heavily armored soldier.

"Cortana, Readout." Six said, gun peering forward.

" _All 3 of them are armed... The woman is carrying... It looks like an MG34 model 2... Can't quite tell what it is though. Watch out if she pulls that thing out."_ Cortana said after a full scan of all 3 of the imps.

"Alright, Imps. Move it!" He said, pointing at the wall. "I ain't asking again."

"You are persistent." The woman said, backing into the wall. "Are you not, Noble?"

Six' eyes widened in surprise, his gun pressed against her stomach.

"How did you know that?" Six asked, the gun pressed even harder against the woman's belly, making her grimace in pain.

"We're... Alike, Spartan." She said, making Six back off. "Both different from this world, both with ungodly powers."

"Explain to me how that is possible." Six said, gun still aimed at the trio of imps. He took his helmet off.

"He's a Darcsen?" The scout muttered to the captain.

"No worries, Johann." The general said. She cast her weapons aside, followed by her 2 guards. "We're unarmed now." She then stated, her cherry-red eyes shining in the sun. Six' dark-blue eyes peered down an alleyway to sight 5 imperial shocktroopers charging towards them. He pulled out his DMR and squeezed the trigger. 5 times it shot, five times the rounds hit, killing each trooper. Six reloaded his rifle and smiled.

"One shot, One kill." He stated, holstering the DMR. "Another river of blood running under my feet!"

"He's a good shot." The captain said. He walked up to the Spartan and extended his hand.

"Name's Otto." The soldier said, smiling behind his knight-like helmet.

"People out here call me Six." The Spartan answered. "Why are you 3 so friendly, all of the sudden? I'm a Gallian."

"General's orders." Johann answered, extending his hand as well. "I'm Johann."

"Nice to meet you too, Johann." Six said. He crossed his arms as he looked at Selvaria.

"What?" Selvaria asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"You ordered your men to be friendly to me? Why so?" The Spartan said, looking at the woman with a blunt expression.

"I've seen the tactics you've employed, Spartan." Selvaria said, walking up to him. "Plus, someone who faced what you have at an early age is rather... Intriguing." She smirked. "Let's go gentlemen."

Six' magnum cocked yet again as he took aim for the general's head.

"What's the matter, Spartan?" Selvaria asked, turning towards him.

"You ain't going nowhere, but with me back to HQ." Six stated in an assertive tone as he cuffed the general and her soldiers. He pushed them forward to the RV point with the rest of the Sevens.

* * *

The squad held point in an intersection as the _Edelweiss'_ massive turret traversed 90 degrees to spot an imperial tank to their right side. Its massive gun boomed, sending a high-velocity shell through the enemy tank. The round entered the lower turret cannon, broke through the breech and detonated as it touched the radiator in the back, setting the plane a blaze.

"Target in sight." Marina said. Her sniper crackled, sending a bullet through an enemy sniper's forehead. Her eyes refocused as she took aim for another imperial captain rushing them. Another round, another kill. Marina never missed a shot in her life.

"We got you covered, Marina!" Edy cried, taking aim with her SMG and shooting 5 imps that came from the front. "Homer, need extra clips here!"

"Comin' up, miss Edy!" Homer, the team's engineer said as he dashed towards Edy and handed her 3 clips. The boy's blue eyes shone, noticing an enemy coming through a ruin. He unslung his Gallian-III rifle and shot, sending 5 rounds through the soldier and killing him. "That's another down!" He said, smiling.

"Keep covered behind the rubble and sandbag walls, guys!" Welkin said from inside the tank. "New tank! Bearing 3-5-1!"

"Traversing." The gunner said as he turned to shoot behind the _Edelweiss._ Its main gun boomed to life, immobilizing this tank as the round set its engine ablaze. This battle was a sight to be seen. Rounds flying everywhere, from left to right.

"We're damn near surrounded!" Alicia cried, her rifle crackling 3 times from behind a sandbag wall. "We need to pull out before we get overwhelmed!"

"Aw, quit worrying Alicia!" Largo said, emplacing his Lancaar on a rubble wall and shooting through a cover wall, breaking it and leaving 3 soldiers without cover. "Rosie! Let'er rip!"

Rosie complied, pulling the trigger and killing all 3 soldiers. She refocused her aim and killed 2 more that dashed for their base camp.

"Somehow, I fear we're in a tighter spot than we should be in." Freesia stated, shooting away at another squad of Imps rushing towards them.

"This is harsh!" Vyse, one of the shockers cried. "HEY! I SEE THE SPARTAN!"

"I see him too... Who's following him?" Marina said, her rifle aimed towards the 3 Imps behind Six. She noticed they were cuffed. "He has prisoners! One of which seems to be a general!"

"NICE ONE, NOBLE!" Largo cried, taking down another tank. "Bastard has guts!"

"Alright, sevens! Covering fire for Noble Six!" Welkin cried. "Fire every bullet you've got at'em and DON'T STOP!"

"Aye, Aye sir!" Rosie cried, stabilizing her SMG and lighting up another strong point of the empire's. Six noticed a tank move ahead of them, blocking the road. Cortana activated a basic muscular boost which allowed Six to do one awesome thing.

"Thanks Cortana." Six said, jumping over the enemy tank and tossing his last plasma grenade into the radiator, which detonated in a bright blue and tore the tank in half. The prisoners of the Spartan rushed through.

"Noble, we'd be more useful with a gun!" Selvaria stated, looking at the Spartan as they dashed for cover.

"We're stretched out just one bridge too far!" Welkin cried from his tank. "Good to see you alive, Noble!"

"Same sir!" Six said, jumping into cover. "Hide behind the _Edelweiss_ you three. The rest of the squad! Focus fire behind us! We'll make a breach and Rendezvous with the other squads! Cortana, give me the weakest point in their defense!"

 _"East, east! All infantry, no Lancers!"_ Cortana cried, setting up a few countermeasures for anything. " _I'd recommend pushing fast with the Edelweiss in the lead!"_

"Copy, thanks!" Six said, pointing forward and letting his SAW rip through a platoon of dug in imps. "THROUGH THERE! MAKE THE PUSH WITH THE TANK!" He cried, signaling Welkin to move forward with the tank.

"Copy that. Isara! Full speed ahead! Break the blockade!" Welkin demanded. His sister complied, pushing the tank's speed to its limits. The blockade was breached fast, allowing the whole squad to fall back with their 3 prisoners in tow. Jane, one of the last to leave, turned to fire one final shot to the imps. It had nailed a captain.

* * *

The Vasel riverside had officially calmed down one day after the east bank combat ensued. The empire forces had been driven out and Squad 7 returned home with 3 prisoners in tow.

"Morning of October 28th, new day, proven by deed! Descendants of Sparta, Athens and Crete!" Six quietly sang in his helmet.

" _Coat of arms reading freedom or death, blood of king Leonidas!"_ Cortana sang along, smiling as she looked over different data in Six' armor. " _I can upgrade different stuff in your armor, Spartan. Including targeting."_

"Thanks. Could be useful." Six stated, laying back on the tank as he looked at the stars. It was night time. Welkin popped out of the hatch and waved to the Spartan. The prisoners rode along next to him.

"Is this really necessary, lieutenant?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"Sadly, it is." Welkin answered, smiling. "We can't afford imps trying to shoot us."

"Okay." Johann answered, turning towards Lieutenant Gunther. "I'm actually quite glad I didn't get shot."

"Hehe. Alright, Johann." Otto said. "General, what's our next move with these guys?"

"What else? We've been captured, we join ranks." Selvaria stated, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Johann said, trying to take his helmet off. "Why?!"

"His Highness Maximilian is doing no right attacking Gallia." Selvaria stated, looking at her soldiers. "Plus. I think we should have just asked for a trade agreement."

"..." Johann was dumbfound, much like Otto.

"It's the truth, soldiers. Can't take it. Go back to the empire." Six said, cocking his head at the trio. "Otherwise, after a formal interrogation, welcome to Squad 7."


	8. Chapter 7:UNSC boots in Gallia

_"They got away! By Gallia they managed to get away!"_ Cried Welkin as he saw the prisoners managed to escape into the fields.

"Oh, great... They know we got away, sir!" Johann stated as they dashed through the grass of the massive open field, to the sight of a forest ahead. A shot whizzed past Selvaria at high speeds and seared grass in front of them off. Darkness set as the squad chased after the 3 escapees.

"General? What now?" Asked Otto, looking behind them as they ran.

"We reach the forest, captain. Nothing more, nothing less." Selvaria answered, diving behind a rock as she heard another round whizz passed. "Damn. That Spartan nearly got me."

"Ma'am! We've got the tank after us too!" Otto cried, looking at the 20-ish people after them plus the tank. They stood up and ran yet again, making it into the forest. The rattle of tracks was heard along with the clatter of boots as the squad made way through to find their missing prisoners. Selvaria held her breath as the Spartan scanned around, his Radar giving the position of Bles away. She felt a cold on her right temple and froze in place with a grimace. Noble's pistol. She heard the safety turn on and felt his hand on her arm as she got hoisted up.

"Next time, think twice before running. I was trying to make my shooting look real." Six stated, freeing the general. "If what you say is true, Bles, move now with your squadmates before mine arrive and before I change my mind."

"Thank you..." Selvaria said, smiling. "We'll repay this somehow, Spartan."

The trio ran and got out of sight from the Spartan. He sighed and turned back to the path and signaled his squadmates they got away.

" _Are you sure about this, Six?"_ Cortana asked, crossing her non-existent arms. " _We don't know what that woman might do."_

"For now, Cortana, all I wanna do is get home to a warm bed." Six stated.

 _"Six... Something odd, 200 meters ahead... Tagging it as unknown on the radar."_ Cortana stated, making Six pull out his Magnum and release the safety. The click of another magnum was heard from the bush ahead as a female in red MJOLNIR CQB armor appeared in front of Noble. The orange visor shone in the moonlight and he recognized her immediately.

"Daisy?" **(This ain't exactly Canon to Halo, I know Daisy fell on Harvest's first combat, but it's worth it...)**

The Spartans maintained the standoff for a good two minutes before finally, the supposed Daisy lowered her magnum and took her helmet off, her golden air flapping in the wind and her blue eyes shedding a tear, face flushed.

"Jason?" She asked, smiling and looking over his armor. "Good to see you're alive... I've heard what happen on Reach... Must've been sad, having to leave."

"Yeah... It was." Six answered, lowering his magnum as well. "It's been a damn long while, Daisy."  
He took a step forward, taking his helmet off as well. His smile was undeniably the thing that made Daisy take a step forward herself, placing her gauntleted hands on his cheeks. The rattle of an engine along with a few dozen boots clattering towards them made Daisy unholster her MA5B and take aim, to the sight of over 20 well armed people and a tank.

"Gallians!" She cried, her gun peering all around. "Stand the fuck back!"

Rosie closed in, but was greeted by an AR shot near the foot. "Not another step!" Daisy demanded, keeping her rifle up. The sound of Six' magnum cocking next to her head sent a shiver down her spine.

"Spartan, weapon down. Now." Six ordered, placing his helmet on his head. "Don't make me shoot."

"Jason?" Daisy asked in a shaky voice, maintaining the same posture with the rifle. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my squadmates safe. Daisy, those colors... You're an imp?" Six asked, his gun focused straight for her temple. He grimaced behind the helmet.

"You're... with them?" She asked, turning and pointing her rifle at his chest.

"Squad 7, guns down." Six stated, hearing the 20 weapons click and aim for her. "Spartan-023 is one of my people. I'll deal with her."

The crackle of a sniper was heard from a long distance as a shot impacted through Daisy's armor, cutting through her chest and dropping her on the floor. The armor clattered against a tree as Six and Marina took aim with the snipers and shot. Six knelt next to Daisy and removed piece of her armor.

"Noble..." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder pad. "Why? Why are you fighting for Gallians?"

Six just shook his head and showed her the bullet wound she'd just received. "Because Imps will do that to their own people. The shot is too perfectly placed... Dammit Daisy!" He removed his helmet and placed it on the floor. "I need Ragnaid!"

The doctor rushed in, to the sight of another Spartan bleeding from her chest and mouth and noticed they look nearly alike. "Easy does it, I've got you." Fina stated, placing an oxygen mask on the woman's face. Soon, round after round impacted the trees around and whizzed past everyone and their mother. Out of the black, a platoon of Imperial Shock troopers dashed in. Six unslung his SAW, took aim and let it rip, killing some of the imps. The Edelweiss' gun sent an anti-infantry round down-range and nailed its target.

"Take their lives so they can't take mine!" Six cried, tossing a frag grenade. "What about the men executing the orders?!" He cried, the grenade detonating and sending shrapnel and fire throughout the area.

"Six!" Daisy cried, firing her magnum at one of the incoming imps. She had nailed the bastard as Six knelt by her side and took her hand. The rest of Squad 7 kept them covered. Both of them kept up the fire with both rifle and pistol and nailed approximately half the imperials by now. Edy dashed in with Marina and joined in the onslaught. Six handed Marina his SRR-99/95 and let her shoot as he picked up Daisy and moved her on top of the tank's hull, then turned to keep firing. The imperial force was in full retreat.

Six' eyes turned to Daisy extending her hand for him and he took it, placing his other hand on her cheek.

"Daisy! Stay with us!" He demanded feeling her other palm on his cheek. The squad ceased fire and turned for the wounded Spartan and Six. She was crying as Six leaned over her, pulling out Bio-gel for her wound.

"Forgive me for my crimes..." She said. "I'm sorry Jason..."

Six merely shook his head as he took off the helmet and felt her heart, which had stopped beating. Her hand clattered on the Edelweiss' hull and she died with a smile on her face.

"Daisy?" Six asked, shaking the girl. "Daisy!" He bowed his head and a tear fell on Daisy's arm. "Yeah... You've been alone... I've been gone for far too long... But with all that we've been through after all this time I'm comin' home to you..." He whispered, placing his hand on hers. The whole squad went around him, knelt or on their feet, the one closest to him was Marina. She placed her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill the entire Empire for that..." Six stated, his grip tightening around Daisy's hand. "Rest easy, Daisy-023... My dear Daisy."

Six got off the tank and signaled them they should keep moving for Fort Amaranthine. He picked up Daisy and turned to give the girl a proper burial and yanked the vid-chip of her helmet. He managed to properly bury her.

"What's the price of a mile?" He thought, digging the grave for the Spartan. "Buried echo in the night, mortars fired, rain the scene, scar the fields that once were green.. There's no glory to be won..."

He placed her inside, weapons retrieved and helmet on chest, then buried her. "Thousand feet marched to the beat... Our army in despair..." He sang, placing the cross atop the Spartan's grave. He saluted then turned for Squad 7, climbed the tank, leaned back on the turret and fell asleep, allowing the squad to move on. Marina wanted to move next to him but Rosie stopped her.

"I think he's had enough stuff go through him for a while, kiddo. Let him be." She stated, placing her hand on the sharpshooter's shoulders. Marina nodded and leaned on the turret herself. "Thousand feet marched to our beat, an army on the march, long way from home, paid the price in younglings' lives..." the girl stated, placing the gun next to her.

* * *

At Fort Amaranthine, six was awake in his cot, cleaning his weaponry for whatever else may come, when the whale of engines made him jump from his bunk and run for the outside. He grinned at the sight of an UNSC Pelican Dropship bearing the Raven and Bomb markings of the 588th Night Regulars touch down in front of them. He grinned, seeing 3 female Spartans in black armor pile out, along with 15 female marines, all in black with the White Raven and Bomb Markings on the shoulder and chest pads.

"Comrades! Halt!" One of the Spartans cried in a strong Russian accent. "I'll be damned." She stated, walking up to Six. "Good to see you Noble."

"You too, tavarisch. Damn fucking good to see you." He stated, smiling. "How has life been treating you, Andrea?"

"Eh, Boring. At least on my part it was... Hehe, Tovarischje! Come meet my and the Spartans' old friend from training!"

The 2 other Spartans, accompanied by the marines stood at attention. The whole of Squad 7 poured out of the barracks and noticed the Spartans and marines, along with the dropship.

"At ease!" Six stated and the 18 people in front of him relaxed and smiled behind their helmets. "I recognize the two of you, Spartans. Annette-096 and Nonna-012. Good to see you both."

"SIR!" The two girls chanted in unison, saluting. "It is good to see you too."

"Anything you want to know, Noble?" Andrea asked, removing her helmet to remove a ginger-haired girl with freckles and a bright smile to go with her silver eyes.

"How the hell did you guys get here is all I want to know." Six stated, crossing his arms.

"The UNSC _Epoch_ stands in low orbit, comrade lieutenant." She answered, smiling at the soldier. "You must know we were considered MIA, right?"

"Yeah... The _Epoch_? That old-ass craft?" Six asked, lowering his arms. "Does it still wear those old signs?"

"Yeah, still Russian." Nonna answered, grinning. Welkin walked up next to Six in his basic uniform and looked at the sight of the female forces.

"Oh, sir. Meet Company B's one and only 588th Night Regulars regiment, or the Night Witches as called by some of our boys in the combat fleets."

"Sir? I take it you are his CO." Andrea stated, smiling and extending her hand. "Have you been taking good care of him?"

"Yes ma'am." Welkin stated, shaking her hand. "As good as the Militia can give a supersoldier."

"Militia, eh?" Nonna asked. "Reminds me of my home on New Eden."

"Enough backtracking Nonna, you just love remembering things... Anyways... Permission to join squads?"

"Granted. Welcome to squad 7." Welkin stated, smiling.

"Thank you. Pilot! Find a safe spot to land the Pelican! We have a home."

The ship's engine roared to life and pushed it up, slowly, sending dust clouds around. The ship then left, found and touched down inside one of the tank hangars and the pilot returned on-foot to the squad.

"So, more of your kind, sir?" Rosie asked, standing at attention. "Good, we need al the help we can get."

"Well, look at that. I've found myself a twin. What's your name?" Andrea stated, crossing her arms and smiling as she saw she and Rosie were practically alike.

"Corporal Brigitte Stark, though most of my friends call me Rosie." The redhead answered, extending her hand. Andrea shook it and smiled.

"Do you sing, Rosie?" Andrea asked, smiling.

"Yes, I did sing pre-war and plan on doin' so after I leave the Militia. Why, do you also sing?" Rosie answered proudly.

"Heh. Yes, indeed." Andrea answered, activating the Melody for Katyusha and singing along. She sent out an amazing tone of calm as she sang. The song had finished along the way, calm ensued. A soldier appeared out of them all and took her helmet off, to let loose a black hair with red tips, silver-grey eyes and a pale skin as she removed the mask.

"Anything you wish to add, private Rose?"

"No, ma'am." The girl answered, smiling. "Just that I and my friends are proud to be part of the 588th and squad 7."

"Rose, I know you can sing. Let me start your song." Nonna stated, taking her helmet off and revealing a smiling, calm and calculate girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. A very slow tune started, allowing the girl to ready up. She sighed and looked about.

" _They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild! Prepare for your greatest moment, prepare for your finest hour, the dream that you have always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!"_

3 girls joined in.

 _"We, are, lightning... Straying from the thunder! Miracles which make me wonder! This will be the day we're waiting for, this will be the day you open up the door!"_

The girls continued to sing together, beautifully. The other 3 removed their helmets and masks as they sang, allowing a blonde with lilac colored eyes, a white-haired girl with blue eyes and a girl with black hair and golden eyes appear and sing. The golden-eyed one had almost cat-like eyes. They had finished singing.

* * *

Rose found herself in the R&D Hangar, to the sight of a girl with dark-blue hair and eyes repairing a tank, that tank being the _Edelweiss_. Her patterned cape didn't give much to who she was, but Rose mostly wanted to see what she was working on. As Rose closed in, the dark-haired girl turned to her and smiled.

"Hey." She said, leaning against the _Edelweiss'_ hull. "You're one of our newest soldiers?"

"Yeah." Rose answered, standing at attention. "PFC Ruby Rose, reporting for duty."

"Hehe. At ease Ruby. I am not an officer." Isara stated, picking up a toolbox. "I'm Isara Gunther."

"Gunther? As in Lieutenant Gunther?" Ruby asked, looking at the girl. Isara shook her head.

"I'm Welkin's sister. Aged 16 and rank Corporal." Isara stated, placing the toolbox on the table next to the tank. "How old are you, Ruby? You don't look any older than me."

"I'm actually 15... We're basically a militia as well in the 588th, just trained to scare the heck out of our enemy." Ruby answered, sitting on a chair she had found. "So, engineering work on the tank? Can I help?"

"Why, of course." Isara stated, handing the girl a wrench. "You an engineer in your unit?"

Ruby went next to Isara, knelt and started twisting the knobs the Darcsen had shown her to.

"So why do they call you the Night Witches?" Isara asked, going in for the engine fix.

"We do night missions like sabotage, inflicting small casualties, taking out enemy leaders. We move fast as the wind and our gear practically sends out 'whispers' if you will." Ruby answered, smiling as she climbed atop the tank and focused on cleaning the turret.

"Huh. Alright." Isara said, cleaning the engine. A smoke puff made her cough and push herself out of the compartment. "Guess I need to clean it more thoroughly..."

"Hah! You've got smoke puff allover your face!" Ruby joked, pushing herself down from the top of the tank. She helped Isara up and gave her something to clean herself with

"Ungh... Might need to take a shower after that one." Isara stated with a smile. "See ya 'round PFC."

"Yeah." Ruby answered, watching the young engineer head for the showers. "See you 'round."


	9. Chapter 8:To Kloden!

The 4 girls from the marine regiment were in the mess hall, having dinner after they had picked up their Gallian uniforms and colored their armor blue. Ruby was looking about at her friends, Yang, the blonde girl, Weiss, or snow-white and Blake, the cat-girl. She then noticed she caught the glance of one of the younger boys of Squad 7 and a very good engineer, Homer. The boy's blonde hair and blue eyes made Ruby keep her eyes on him throughout the whole of lunch, or at least until Yang distracted her sister's attention from him.

"Hey, Ruby! What's the matter, you fall in love?" She asked, smugly.

"H-HEY!" Ruby shrieked, trying to grab her sister. "You know that's not true!"

"At it again, you two?" Asked a calm female voice. Nonna had come and sat down in front of the girls. "You know, teamwork is important."

"I know, sergeant. Can't I just Yang around?" The blonde asked, grinning. "Eh? Eh? Okay... I'll stop." She said, settling down once she saw no one was laughing at the pun.

"I'd prep for training, girls. Remember, we need to keep in tip-top shape." Nonna motioned. "Ready for the Marine's Cadence?"

"Motivated!" Yang cried happily as the squad threw pumped their fists up.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Alicia stated from the door.

"Who knows. It's good we have them in our midst, however." Welkin stated, smiling. "We do need all the help we can get."

"Amen..." Alicia answered, smiling.

* * *

The clatter of boots was heard from the 18 UNSC personnel on the base as they formed into a parade group. Nonna was at the lead and singing something and the others were following seconds later, singing along in unison.

"We're motivated!" Nonna sang, smile wide on her face.

" _We are motivated!"_ the 17 others joined her in the marching song. **(AN:This song is the USMC Cadence-Everywhere we go.)**

"We are dedicated"

" _We are dedicated!"_ Sang Annette and Andrea, joining the chorus.

"A-ha!"

 _"A-ha!"_ Yang pumped her fist in the air.

"Ya-ha!"

 _"Ya-ha!"_ Joined Ruby, wide smile on her face along with her comrades.

"Everywhere we go!"

 _"Everywhere we go!"_ Said Blake, joining in and smiling along with the rest of the team.

"People wanna know!"

" _People wanna know!"_ Weiss smirked, holding her DMR with a bright-white bayonet on the barrel stiffly in her arms as they marched.

"Who we are!"

 _"Who we are!"_ Marina and her friends joined, heads held high.

"Where we come from!"

 _"Where we come from!"_ Joined Homer and the engineers, along with miss Edy and the shock troopers and lancers.

"We come from an island!"

 _"We come from an island!"_ Continued Annette and Andrea as their boots clattered onto the concrete.

"Motivated island!"

 _"Motivated island!"_ Rosie and Largo joined, smiling.

"They call that island!"

 _"They call that island!"_ Isara and the youth of Squad 7 followed, grinning to their ears.

"Parris island!"

 _"Parris island!"_ the 40 regimentals happily cried.

The song continued on and on until the girls stopped in front of Welkin and Alicia and saluted, sweat beading down the entire squad's foreheads and arms. The girls were in training uniforms from the UNSC, bearing their squad markings.

"PRESENT! ARM!" Cried Nonna, making the entire squad stand at attention. Welkin saluted and signaled them to stand down and so they did.

"This is some top-notch coordination." Captain Varrot said, walking up to the squads. "Staff Sergeant Nonna, Lieutenant Welkin, I see the training is going fine."

"Yes ma'am!" Cried Nonna, saluting and smiling. "Squad! Dismissed!"

Six walked up to the squadron and smiled, his glance meeting that of Marina and Andrea.

"Dedicated to the core!" Six sang, saluting.

"HOORAH!" The marine unit cried in a unified salute.

"Alright marines! Off to clean yourselves!" Six stated, smiling. "I don't want to see one of you without clean clothing, ya hear me!"

"YES SIR, LIEUTENANT!" The girls cried in unison, then their boots clattered as they left for the showers, along with team RWBY.

"Captain." Six said, saluting. "Something you wish to discuss with the 3 of us?"

Varrot nodded and handed them a piece of paper, showing their next mission. Kloden's imperial supply base.

"Sounds good, ma'am. We'll get right on it." Six said, saluting along with Welkin and Alicia. "Let's let the squad know." He smirked. "Looks like it's time to test the 588th."

"Ain't no flyboys, over in Texas." Alicia said, saluting the two. She left for the barracks to announce their new mission.

"Back into the fray this early, eh sir?" Six asked, looking over the field of young and old soldiers of the militia.

"Sadly enough. But hey, we've got backup." Welkin stated, patting six on the shoulder. He then left to prep his gear.

* * *

The _Edelweiss_ , followed by Squad 7 and the 588th walked slowly into the forest of Kloden. Team RWBY slowly moved alongside the tank, followed by the engineers and shock troopers in a straight line. The girls from the 588th were singing the same song as they marched in a fast pace behind them with the Spartans aiding in gear carriage.

"Ya-ha!" Rosie cried, happily. "This song is damn catchy."

"The UNSC Marines cadence! Always catchy!" Andrea cried, smiling. "I may be a Russian, but this song is what wakes me up in the morning."

The boots kept on clattering behind squad 7's tank until it stopped in an opening with a loud screech from the tracks.

"Alright everyone, we take a break and figure out a plan on how to take out that supply base." Welkin said, jumping out of the tank. Ruby sat down with her team mates and looked about at the beautiful sight of the forest around them.

"Ah... I missed the forest." Yang stated, smiling as she checked her shotgun.

"I wonder how JNPR are doing?" Ruby said to herself, looking up at the blue sky. The rattling of some bushes made Alicia cock her gun and take aim, right for the bushes.

"Contact!" She cried, allowing the 4 in RWBY take aim with their guns.

"I can't see anything on thermal." Ruby said, looking through her scope. "Guys?"

A small pig with wings appeared out of the rustling bushes.

"Moink!" It cried, scared. he hid behind a rock.

"Awwwww... Just a cute piggy." Ruby stated, picking him up.

"Wow! A porcavian!" Cried Welkin, smiling as he went to pet the little guy. Alicia joined him and smiled.

"This is one cute animal." Stated Weiss, smiling. "I miss Zwei."

"I don't" Blake muttered behind her breath.

"What should we name this little guy?" Welkin asked, smiling.

"How about Hans?" Stated Alicia. The girls and Welkin nodded and smiled at the name.

"Are you all alone there, Hans?" Welkin asked, making Hans... Frown.

"Aww... Sorry little guy." Ruby said, petting him. "Wait, what's that?"

To their sights came an underused animal trail. A covered position from which a team could advance.

"Boss, we could use that trail..." Stated Ruby, smiling. "One squad takes the road while the main force with the tank distracts the bastards. Pincer maneuver."

Weiss gave Ruby a sly grin and motioned towards Nonna.

"Sounds good to me. Six? Would you have the honor of leading squad bravo?" Welks asked, smiling as he turned for the Spartans. Six cocked his DMR and nodded.

"Let's send them to hell!" Six cried, looking at his squadmates. "Rose, Schnee, Xiao-Long, Belladonna, Wulfstan and the Spartans, with me! We fuck their day up!"

"HELL YEAH!" Chorused the girls, readying their weapons.

"Alright, the rest of you! Let's go take that camp!" Welkin ordered with a smile as he climbed the tank. "Squad 7, move out!"


	10. Chapter 9:The Wildwood Base

Six, Marina and team RWBY along with Shadow team rolled through the thick grass of the animal path, to the sight of an enemy encampment. They could also see across the river, how the assault team charged behind the tank.

"Scoping the Lancers in." Ruby stated, taking aim for two enemy AT lancers across the hill. Her gun cracked the air twice, taking the bastards' helmets off along with their heads. The girl reloaded the rifle quickly and stood up from the prone position, continuing to follow the team as they moved along.

"Good idea, Rose." Nonna said, smiling behind her helmet as they continued their path. "You're learning."

"Ma'am, only from the best." She answered with a proud smile. Six gave the stop signal, showing a small enemy encampment up ahead, along with a long range AT cannon.

"Hey, Welkin. We have an AT Cannon on this side. Permission to take the bastards down?" Six reported, taking cover quietly behind the positioned shooters. Welkin tapped his comms once and Six tossed a grenade between the cannon operator's legs. It detonated, sending a legless man backwards in a bath of blood and bone to impact the dirt high-ground behind with a loud thump. The girls walked out of cover to the gruesome sight of a man without legs and torn clothing, knee up, bleeding to death and they all grimaced, besides the Spartans. Six pulled out his Magnum, said a prayer for the man and pulled the trigger, putting him out of his misery.

"What... Did we witness?" Asked Weiss, going next to the soldier and checking his pulse.

"The only mercy you can give a man in that much pain, private Schnee." Six answered, turning towards the squad following him. "They may be imps, but they are still human. I'm surprised the guy didn't even cry in pain when the grenade detonated, though..."

"The shock, Noble. Remember how it was when you first got hit without your shields?" Andrea asked, walking next to Weiss and picking her up.

"Right... I couldn't even breathe from it." Six stated, grinning behind his helmet. "C'mon. We have to move along."

Marina found herself behind Six yet again, gun slung behind her back and looking about for other targets, when a cannon boomed from afar. Marina's eyes widened and she pushed Ruby out of the way of the round, getting slightly grazed by the round while at it.

"Artillery on the hilltop!" Cried the girl, looking through her scope. Ruby's breath was cut but she hugged Marina tightly, thanking her for the rescue in the only matter she could at the time. Six' sniper boomed, searing both leaf and branch off as it went through to kill the cannon's operator. A red mist flew into the air as the man's head vaporized, leaving a bloody mess on the dirt and tree behind him.

"Area clear! You two okay?" He asked, pulling both Marina and Ruby up. The girls smiled and nodded. "Fast thinking PFC. Nice work." He gave Ruby a thumbs up and signaled they should move along and keep to cover as they moved about down the narrow path onto the camp's side entrance. The Noble lead the way, gun cocked as he took multiple shots from snipers positioned on some watch towers. Marina and Ruby were taking them out, bullet by bullet.

"A slice of a knife through a throat..." Marina whispered, taking out target after target.

"...And their blood turns to ICE!" Ruby cried, her arms glowing a bright ruby red and sending shockwaves throughout. The Spartans looked, surprised at the power of the Rose. Her eyes went a dark blue color as she moved ahead of Six, followed by Marina.

"Hundreds of kills, two girls and their rifles! Embody the Gallian pride! Stay out of sight, cover your head! When they pull the trigger you're dead!" The girl sang, cocking the rifle and taking out 3 enemy aces that were guarding the enemy base camp.

"You're in the snipers' sights! First kills tonight! Say goodbye!" Marina cried, joining on the onslaught. Her sniper crackled three times, killing shocktroopers that hid behind the buildings and dared peek out.

"My aim is true! My heart is right! This is where the SNIPERS FIGHT!" Ruby chanted, taking out another trooper that rushed for them, bayonet on barrel. The SRR-99/95 UNSC sniper rifle's barrel was smoking. Ruby reloaded the gun in a flash and took aim again.

"You're in the sniper's sight, her first kill tonight." Marina smirked, lowering her rifle. "Say goodbye, Black Rose is coming for you!"

"Black Rose?" Six asked, moving in-between the two. "What's that?"

"A legend my papa taught me. A girl with incredible powers, able to take out targets from both up close and afar. She's been my hero ever since I heard her story." Marina turned towards Ruby and patted her on the back. "And it appears this version of a Valkyria was a true story."

Ruby took a knee as she looked about, sweat dripping from her forehead as the red glow of her arms, combined with her dark-blue eyes vanished. A massive track rattling was heard just ahead as a gigantic tank moved for them. The _Lupus_ had arrived and took aim for the poor girl, its massive gun ready to fire.

"RUBY!" Weiss cried, dashing in and pulling the girl behind the cover of one of the buildings.

"Shit, take cover!" Six cried as the rest of the squad scrambled. "Welkin! We've got a tank here! We might need to take the base camp and fall back after-" Six' voice got cut off by a round whizzing past the building they took cover in. "Yep, we're kinda pinned!"

Out of the blue, Aika, Susie and Alicia charged forward, firing at targets as they went past and joined Noble detachment, followed by Edy and Homer.

"Good to see you guys could make it to the party..." Six muttered, peeking from behind the corner. "Their camp is right there! Can one of you scouts get to it?!"

The 3 girls nodded and smiled as they jumped over the stacked boxes and flanked the enemy, tossing frags into the _Lupus_ as they rapidly dashed from cover to cover. one single soldier stood in the Base Camp of the enemy and Six took aim for him.

"EDY! TAKE THE STAGE AND DISTRACT THAT TANK!" Six demanded, blasting the dark helmet off the hostile ace. Edy grinned and ran in front of the _Lupus'_ main gun. The girl then grimaced and ran back to cover, very close to the Lupus, screaming her lungs out.

"GOD DAMMIT! I AM TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" She yelled until Homer manned up and dashed for the girl, slapping her awake.

"Miss Edy! This is no time for a panic attack! You hear me?!" Homer demanded, looking at the grey-haired girl. He smiled and showed her to follow him.

"Alright, engineer-boy... Lead the way!" Edy said, smiling as she cocked her SMG. "This one's all you!"

Homer looked for a good moment to run out of cover. He dashed in front of the tank and tossed another grenade, dodging a shot from its main gun. Edy ran behind him as the tank had to reload and they got to one of the warehouse buildings and took cover behind the thick concrete wall. The _Edelweiss_ rolled up, main gun aimed forward at the massive imperial tank.

"Isara, load HEAT shells." Welkin demanded, taking aim for the tank and firing at its barrel. The round made contat and harmlessly bounced off, hitting a tree. This was a normal AP shell. The HEAT round loaded in and Welkin took aim for the tank's tracks. A single boom detonated off the tracks, leaving them in poor condition for movement as Alicia captured the camp. Another shot came through into the _Lupus'_ horizontal drive for the turret. The tank pulled back fast, followed by the few imperial soldiers that survived along with some supplies from the base.

"We've done it!" Cried Six, removing his helmet. "Eat some more you fucks!" He cried, pulling out his Spartan Laser and taking aim just as the imps got out of there.

" _Ungh... Did I miss anything, Six?"_ askedCortana, waking up from sleep mode.

"Just two battles, that's about it." Six answered. "Give me something we can build for you to be part of the base crew, alright?"

 _"Aww... This early and you put me to work... Alright."_ Cortana smirked. " _Contacts on the left, by the way."_

Four girls in half-imperial(Dark armored plating) half-Gallia(The uniforms) combat suits and with heavy weaponry dropped in, one wearing a massive grin on her face along with a golden forehead decoration, resembling that of ancient Romans. She walked up to Six.

"Who are you?" She asked, maintaining the grin.

"Noble Six." The guy answered, confused as to who these girls were.

"Okay, Noble. Let us introduce ourselves too." The girl said, backing off. "I'm the first of the 4 sisters, born in Britannia, raised in Gallia!" She smirked, making a peace sign. "I am Kongou!"

A bit lighter-haired girl walked up, saluting and smiling. "I am the second of the 4 sisters, I won't lose in Love and War." She continued, taking a straightned position with extended hands, in one being her SMG. "I'm Hiei!"

A girl with near-grey hair walked up, taking a combat position with a strong smile. "I am the third of the 4 sisters." She saluted and lowered her rifle. "Haruna here, I'll do my best!"

A girl wearing glasses and with the hair caught in a bob walked up to the lineup, pulling out her Lance "I am the 4th of the sisters." She placed her lance by her hip. "I'm Kirishima, the brains of the unit!"

"We are the Kongou sisters and we are looking forward to working with you!" The 4 girls chimed, saluting.

"E-Eh..." Ruby said, looking at the girls with a strange smile and really strained eyes.

"Kon... gou..." Six said, scratching his head. "You're named after a battleship?"

"What? Of course not!" Kongou smirked, looking at Six.

"All... right... Guys, let's head back home."

"Another bunch of crazy people for our unit... Is it just me or this is really becoming a habit of the Lt's." Asked Rosie with a wide smile.

"It's likely... But if we're getting more people, I'm good." Largo smirked, looking at the newly-acquired reinforcement.

* * *

Prince Maximillian walked about, surprised to hear about what general Radi Jaeger had to square off against.

"Gallian milita that is that well trained and armed?!" He finally snapped, looking at his 3 generals.

"Your grace, they had one of the supersoldiers with them, along with a... I can't believe I'm saying this. A Valkyria." Answered Jaeger, rubbing his chin. Maximillian furrowed his brow and turned towards the general as the entire room sat there, surprised to hear what transpired.

"A Valkyria? Who?" He asked, leaning on the conference table in the room. Jaeger tossed two photos taken by one of their lesser-trained marines, revealing the so-called Valkyrur. A young girl, merely 15, with her arms carrying a red flame. The photos were colored by the soldiers that took them in a specialized room and were always exact.

"That is no Valkyrur." Selvaria Bles stated, standing up with a glint in her cherry-red eyes. "It is impossible for her to be... Unless."

"Unless what, Selvaria?" Asked Gregor, peering at the girl through his glasses.

"She's the Black Rose." Selvaria stated, smiling. "The sniper of legend is real."

"Indeed." Maximillian stated, grinning. "And if that is the case, then the legends of her allegiances could be true as well."

"Allegiances?" Jaeger asked, crossing his arms. "You think you could turn her?"

"The possibility is high." Selvaria stated, leaning on the table. "Your Grace, what is our next move?"

"Selvaria, you and your army will accompany me and my Batomys through to the Barious desert. We have something to solve there." Maximillian stated, smiling. "And we will turn the Black Rose to our favor."

The 3 generals stood up and hit their chests in a salute. "Yes, Your Grace Maximillian!"


	11. Chapter 10:UNSC Epoch pt1:Squads aboard

**Northern Gallian** **Islands,** **Karluv. 1st of June 1935**

Spartans Jenny-131 and Thomas-546 lay prone in their Semi-Powered Infiltration suits, weapons ready in case of Imperial incursions. Jenny's SRS99 sniper stood pointed towards a small supply depot made by the imps on Karluv island's main shore. The two Spartans blended into the shrubbery around them like they were naturally supposed to be there. The SPI's refractive surfaces do that, and the suit of armor is good for scouting ops.

Jenny sighed, checking her ammo counter and Radar. Thomas' IFF tag pinged besides her, but nothing else on a long range.

"To think we're fighting humans..." Thomas broke the silence, enhancing his visor polarization by 35%. "I'd have been glad if we were fighting Covenant troopers, that way I could get back at'em for Harmony."  
Jenny merely sat quiet. She gave a hum in agreement and kept on looking through the Oracle scope of the sniper.

" _Spartan team Charlie, come in. This is Epoch actual. What's your status?"_ A female voice crackled over the radio. Jenny tapped her COM twice, signaling they were okay.

"Eh... This is Charlie. We're fine command. The imps seem to be rather quiet at the depot." Thomas finally answered, looking through his DMR scope. "I think this is much more of a wild goose chase."

A small hum was heard over the COM, then the captain spoke:

 _"Good point, Sierra-131. We're sending four-seven-niner after you. How copy over?"_ The captain of the _Epoch_ said, tapping a few commands into her tablet. Jenny sighed explosively and got up. She holstered her sniper and started walking.

"Copy all, actual. We're en route to exfil point. Charlie-2 out." Thomas answered, standing up and going next to Jenny. He made a two-finger motion over his visor, the traditional Spartan smile and they kept on walking.

"I swear, it was too quiet." Jenny finally spoke in a calm tone. "The imps would have had a supply base better-defended, right?"

"I can tell you the place was clean." Thomas answered, holstering his DMR. "But you are right, it was too quiet..."

The Pelican gunship's VTOL engines roared overhead. The white-and-green color pattern reminding of Forerunner tech, with the UNSC Marines' writing on the side. The craft touched down with a light _thump_ in the clearing.

"All aboard!" 4-7-9er said, smiling behind her pilot's helmet. Her silver armor with blue visor ticked off she was a former Freelancer, now flying the Pelicans for Spartans going on ground missions on the planet, Novo Terra(New Earth) "Good to see you kiddos."

Jenny sighed, seating down and removing her helmet to reveal a blonde girl with green eyes and a strong smile. She looked about, making sure no surprise was waiting for them.

"Team CFVY requested to see you, Jen." 4-7-9er said as they took off. "Damn, they seemed happy."

"I'll meet them aboard, then.' Jenny stated, checking her rifle.

"Oh, by the way. Noble Six is aboard." The pilot said, closing the hatch behind the vehicle and pressurizing the bay. The vehicle shuddered and shook as it exited the atmosphere. From the cockpit view, the sky turned blue, then amber, and then dark with white dots, surrounding them. The empty void of space surrounded the small transport shuttle as they approached the box-like form of the UNSC combat cruiser _Epoch._ A single white stripe ran down the top of the ship just behind the bridge of the vessel. The massive hull of the craft carried 3 SHIVA nuke launcher tubes, a single NOVA bomb and a pair of mass accelerator cannons, along with the basic anti-aircraft defense of flak and ship-to-ship combat cannons.

"There she is." The pilot muttered, tapping the COM. _"Epoch_ control this is 4-7-9er, requesting permission to dock."

" _Granted, 4-7-9er, have a pleasant flight. Epoch control, over and out."_

"Man..." the pilot smirked, looking back at her passengers. "I'd HATE to have that guy's job." Jenny grinned and gave a thumbs up.

The small combat shuttle went to the belly of the beast, where a hangar lay in wait. The drop ship touched down with a loud clank and settled itself into the hangar, allowing refueling and rearm to begin as the two Spartans exited through the backdoor hatch. Noble Six, one of the only III's remaining after Reach, walked up to the pair and the two clicked their heels and saluted.

"Sierra 131 and 546 reporting as ordered, Lieutenant." Jenny said, standing at attention.

"At ease, Spartans." Six said, taking his helmet off. "Good to see you both up and about."

"Thanks sir, you too." Thomas said, looking at the Noble. Cortana appeared on Six' shoulder.

" _Spartans."_ She said, smiling. " _Good to see more of you, after what happen to Reach."_

"Amen, ma'am. We've just heard what happen there." Jenny stated, crossing her arms. "Sorry to hear about team Noble, boss."

Six nodded and placed his helmet on his head, then made the two-finger spartan smile. The Spartans saluted.

"Go meet team CFVY. They wanna talk to you after all." Six stated, sending them off. The two Spartans snapped a quick salute and left. Six leaned against a console and clicked Cortana.

" _Something you need?"_ She asked, smiling.

"Merely wanted to check on you. You accommodated to my suit?" Six asked, smiling.

" _I'm all good."_ Cortana answered, checking her mainframe. " _Strange how we ended up fighting humans, right?"_

"Yeah..." Six said, tapping a few files on the terminal. "Do me a favor and pull out any relevant file using codeword ' _Poltava'_. I need to check something."

" _On it."_ Cortana said, her avatar flashing blue and vanishing. The captain of the UNSC _Epoch_ tapped Six on the shoulder. The Spartan turned and saluted.

"Captain Goodwitch... I didn't expect to see you down here." He said, taking his helmet off and placing it on the console.

"Nor did I expect to see you alive, lieutenant." The woman poke in a soft tone, arranging her glasses on her eyes. She smiled then said: "Life brings us a many great surprises, wouldn't you say?"

Captain Glynda "Huntress" Goodwitch, the acting captain of the UNSC _Epoch,_ this woman's green eyes and golden hair are one of the few details that tell the masses who she is. She is serious when she needs to be and takes great care of her troops and crew. The nickname Huntress is derived from her capability to find any target within a space of 10 seconds to one minute. Her depth perception is amazing, even though she wears glasses.

"Amen, captain." Six answered, crossing his arms. "Cortana, give me a rundown of the systems check?"

 _"Green across the board, lt."_ Cortana answered, flashing back up on the console. " _Captain."_ She bowed, smiling.

"Cortana, good to see you." Glynda said, smiling as she tapped her tablet. "You know, Spartan. I could have just given you codename 'Poltava'. No need to take it from behind my back."

"Woops... Sorry Ma'am." Six said, moving his hands behind his back. Glynda let off a light laugh and pointed towards the two Pelicans landing on deck.

"Noooooblleeeeeeeee!" Said Kongou, dashing towards him. She jumped 1 foot and a half off the deck towards him, but Six moved an inch back and the Gallian soldier girl ended up landing between some fuel barrels with a loud thump, even knocking one over. The Spartan grimaced as the captain tried to hold in a laugh. The girl was dizzy, but managed to sheepishly speak two words as her dizziness got the best of her.

"Burning... Love."

After those two words, she passed out.

"Oh boy." Welkin said, walking out of the dropship. "I don't think I've ever been this sick in my life..."

Six walked up to his stumbling squadmates and smiled. "What's the matter, boss? Not used to space travel?"

Welkin stumbled and grabbed onto his armor, trying to hold in a barf.

"Nope... Never been, and probably never will be." He answered, signaling the rest of the squad to come out. The entire squad stumbled out and had to lean against something or go on their knees, while the 588th walked out from the 2nd ship without so much as flinching. Yang turned towards squad 7 and grinned, tapping her teammates on the shoulder.

"Huh. I told you guys they can't handle that many G's." Ruby said, crossing her arms.

"I owe a marine twenty creds." Annette said, grinning. "Here you go Rose."

The Spartan dropped the three strips of gold into the girl's hand and left with Nonna and Andrea.

"Nice!" Yang said, pumping her fist up into the air. Welkin stumbled back to his feet and managed to stabilize himself.

"I'll go talk to the captain of the ship..." He said, straightening up his uniform. "Squad 7, pile out, go around and talk to some people."

"Aye boss." Alicia said, walking out of the drop ship unscathed. She stumbled a bit, but kept moving forward.

* * *

The Spartans were training hard for an extra deployment. Team CFVY stood in the corner, checking weapons and ammo for their assault, a sabotage mission down in north Europa.

"... Enter that night, flash in the darkness, White Death is headed your way..." Velvet-040 sang, loading her clips for the DMR. She shouldered the rifle and looked through the orange-blue scope. The girl, strangely, had bunny-like ears at the top of her head and they were real. She smiled and sighted in the DMR, then slid a fresh clip into the feeder and cocked the gun. The satisfying click of a round going into the chamber came and went and she turned towards Fox and smiled.

"My machinegun is ready, as ever." Coco said, walking out from behind the covers, armor-clad already and sporting her usual dark-brown beret and sunglasses. Across the room, a squadron of ODST of the 3rd platoon stood at the ready, weapons prepped and huge-visored helmets to their sides. Gunnery Sergeant Eddie "Gunny" Buck was leading the ragtag platoon of soldiers. He waved hello to the 4 Spartans looking straight at them then alarms resounded.

"ODST platoon Charlie, Ten Hut! To pods, now!" Buck ordered, pulling his assault rifle from a gun rack. He smiled as he placed his helmet on his head and entered the drop pod.

"They going in first?" Coco asked, cocking her MG.

"No, it's something utterly different they're off to doing." Noble Six stated, walking up to team CFVY. The 4 soldiers stood at attention and snapped a crisp salute at the sight of their CO.

"At ease. Sergeant Coco, report status." Six ordered, returning the salute. The 4 Spartans ahead relaxed and Coco walked up to Six, then handed him a tablet.

"Sir, all troops are here and accounted for. We have protocols in effect, weapons loaded and are just waiting for our orders for the sabotage mission." Coco answered, giving off a cocky smile.

"Very well, Spartan squad CFVY." Six said. He picked up his shotgun and verified it thoroughly, then snapped it back into place on the gun rack. "Dismissed. Blow the imps a new one!"

"YES SIR!" The entire squad chorused, cocking their weapons. They snapped off a final salute and ran for the drop bay. Six looked out into the dark of space and smiled.

"Cortana, play something nice, please." Six asked, taking a seat. Cortana complied, playing In The Army Now, by Status Quo.

" _Should I keep it in the suit?"_ Cortana asked, materializing next to him.

"Nah. It's good." Six said, smiling. "It's actually good to have an AI."

 _"Thanks, lt. You ain't so bad yourself."_ Cortana answered, smiling. " _Think we lost'em?"_

"If you're referring to the Covenant, not a chance. If the _Epoch_ found this place, be sure about the fact that the split-lips will find it too..." Six sighed, looking at the planet below. "But if they do, we will make sure they're ready."

 _"Aye, Aye!"_ Cortana said, smiling. Her avatar flickered and vanished, leaving Six to his stargazing.

 _I at least hope so..._ The Spartan thought, looking out the window. Marina walked next to him and leaned against the window too.

"Wow." She said, smiling. "Never thought I'd see my home like this."

"Huh." Six said, removing his helmet. "I've seen this a lot, yet it still amazes me, the beauty of it all."

"Travel a lot?" Marina asked, locking her gaze to his.

"From Eridanus, to Harmony, to Reach... Yeah, a lot, but not for courtesy calls or tourism." He smirked, then shook his head. "I don't think I've said it, but I am glad to be part of Squad 7, no matter how I look at it."

"Squad 7 couldn't ask for a better second Lt." Marina said, smiling.

"Marina!" Edy cried from afar, signaling the girl to come with her. "Marina, we've found the mess hall! C'mon, I'm starving!"

Six grinned and turned to Marina.

"Go." He said, smiling. "Rising Star's waiting. You know how much of a bitch she turns to when she doesn't eat."

"Heh." Marina said, tapping the Spartan on the shoulder pad. "See you 'round, sir." She left, sporting a strong smile as she met up with Edy. The two girls waved goodbye and let Six to his own. He sat down, checked and rechecked his guns to keep himself busy. Their next mission was down in Barious. He had to make sure his dust covers were set and then he left to prep the rest of the gear as Squad 7 explored the rest of the massive cruiser.


	12. Chapter 11:UNSC Epoch pt2:Hostiles above

**AN:This will be a more Halo-centric chapter, focused on the exploits of some crews aboard the UNSC _Epoch._ Hang tight. We'll be back to dealing with the imps after this battle with the human enemy No. 1**

 **Feet first few into hell!**

* * *

The crew of the battlecruiser ran around like ants, preparing for something big that was detected mere moments ago in Slipspace. The motion in the capital ship's bridge was undescribable. Soldiers readying, officers speaking. Radar operators were sweating themselves, checking out the data. Glynda looked over everyone and settled her tablet on her desk.

"Turn to yellow alert, prepare to switch to red on my mark." She stated, furiously tapping commands on her tablet. "Get all cannons online and give me a SITREP on the SHIVA launchers."

"Aye, captain." One of the crewmen answered, turning towards the captain. "SHIVA launch bays report ready. Extra ammo is there. Main cannons at 100 percent."

"Arkane, front-and-center!" Glynda demanded, leaning against the railing at the top of the bridge. A grey light flickered to life besides her and a female hoplite appeared on the holoprojector, proudly holding her spear and shield to her side.

"You need something, captain?" The AI asked, looking towards her. The captain nodded and tapped two commands on the console.

"Initiate code ARROWHEAD and prepare to start COLE protocol in case it's what I think it is." Glynda said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "And don't wipe yourself just yet, got it?"

"Aye, captain Goodwitch. Code ARROWHEAD is in effect. All weapons are powered and COLE Protocol is awaiting approval." Arkana answered. The avatar flashed purple and then flickered away.

"Captain! Slipspace ETA in 5!" The radar officer cried, looking at his screen with wide eyes. The space ahead of the UNSC _Epoch_ compressed, opened wide, flashed blue and spewed out something. A bulbous, sleek shape appeared out of the darkness of the portal, its purple hull shone against the portal, its sides flared as it exited and its frontal stabilizer fins... It looked more like a sea monster of the old stories than a warship.

"COVENANT COMBAT CRUISER! ALL POWER TO WEAPONS! GET THOSE MACS TRAVERSED!" Cried Glynda, slamming her hand into her console. "RED ALERT NOW!"

Alarms wailed to life, red lights blared and the bridge turned into an unbelievable chaos with yelling and screams one after the other.

"MA'AM!" an ensign managed to cry through all of it. "ENEMY PLASMA LINES ARE CHARGING!"

"No... We lead the convoy into the hornet's nest..." Glynda muttered, falling on her chair. "ETA to Mass Accelerator targeting solution."

"30 seconds, captain!" The 2nd in command answered, tapping his tablet furiously. Glynda's eyes widened and glared at the sight outside. Plasma lines heated from dull red, to bright orange and to white-hot, preparing to fire. Their shields flared as the AT cannon rounds slammed against them

"BRACE!" Glynda cried, looking at the impending onslaught.

The cruiser fired.

Plasma and laser lanced away from the bulbous hull of the CCS cruiser, splitting the void of space and slamming hard against the Titanium-A armor of the UNSC craft. Fires erupted across the port of the cruiser, making it shake. The hull screeched almost as if the _Epoch_ itself was abot to die.

"DECKS 3-C THROUGH 10-B ARE DEPRESSURIZED! WE'VE LOST A SHIVA LAUNCH TUBE!" Cried one of the ensigns, looking over the data.

"May '42 when Bury did fail the test and 406 suffered failure on launch... ETA TO CANNONS?!" She demanded, slamming her hand against her chair. "I WILL NOT LET NO COVIE TAKE THIS CRUISER DOWN AFTER WHAT WE'VE SURVIVED!"

"2... 1" Arkana said, grinning. "Optimal targeting solution achieved, captain."

"FIRE FREE!" Glynda cried. Two loud, timed clanks followed by thumps shook the ship, knocking the air out of Glynda's lungs and almost sending the ship tumbling under its own weight. Glynda watched the first MAC round make contact and destroy the shields of the CCS cruiser and the 2nd one impacted right into the bridge, splitting the cruiser in half. But, unlucky to them, a swarm of Seraph fighters lurched out from the explosion along with over 40 drop ships. The drop ships headed for different spots on the surface.

"Whew... Get triple-A on station. Blast the remaining bastards to hell!" Glynda cried, standing up. She was determined to finish off the troops headed for them. "Get me squadron 3 on the horn, tell'em to focus on those drop ships."

"Aye, captain." Arkana answered. She flared blue and smiled at the sight of the targets. 4 Longsword-class fighter/bombers, escorted by the prototype-and-well kept secret fighters, the Sabre-IIs.

" _This is Shadow 3-actual to Epoch. We've got targets on sight and rockets on-station. Waiting for your orders ma'am."_ The pilot said, smiling behind the oxygen mask.

"Copy that actual. Burn'em." Glynda said, smiling. "Prep repair drones for when we're done and get the drop ships launched. Some bastards are bound to make it through past the atmosphere. Call Lieutenant Gunther up here."

The entire bridge saluted and turned for their work.

"And for gods sakes someone turn the alarms off! I'm getting a damn headache."

* * *

Aboard one of the main Pelican dropships stood Bravo company's finest Spartan-IIIs. Tom and Lucy. Lucy had suffered from shell-shock and was now unable to speak after an op where she saw nearly all her friends die. Tom was the only one who stood by her side to the bitter end. Tom stood up in his MJOLNIR Mk-VI Praetor armor and looked at his team mates. The last survivors _of_ Bravo.

"Alright! The covies have arrived, we all know this!" Tom said, walking back and forth in the hold of the drop ship. "One single cruiser, it got destroyed by us, but the covies are here too! There's reports of a Covenant force near an unpopulated continent down west. Practically Novo Terra's version of America! The covies have dug their foxholes! Let's make sure we showed them they dug their GRAVES!"

The entire gunship let out a cheer and saluted. Tom sat down and checked his weapons

"Ready, Lucy?" He asked his long-time friend. The girl nodded and made the two-finger Spartan smile on her EVA helmet.

"Everyone strapped in back there?" 4-7-9er asked, turning towards the Spartans aboard her drop ship. The entire team gave a thumbs up and cocked their rifles. "Alright Spartans! We're A-Okay for takeoff! hang on to your teeth for atmospheric entry!"

"Sent from the skies dumped into the unknown! Take off!" Tom cried.

From the belly of the massive combat cruiser, 4 dropships carrying ODSTs and Spartan attack teams dove towards the planet below. The atmospheric reentry shields of the drop ships held as they passed through debris falling from space, the remnants of the CCS cruiser that attacked them. The hulls of said ships shook and screeched, holding together against the pressure of the planet.

"Offer surrender, declined..." Jenny muttered aboard the pelican as she tightened the harness around her CQB armor set.

"I seriously love it when we have to go through the atmosphere." 4-7-9er muttered to herself. "We're passed burning point now! From here it's a smooth Mach-7 ride to the continent! All drop ships, report in!"

" _Bravo-2, ready."_ A male pilot said as he tapped commands on his little terminal.

 _"Bravo-3, awaiting orders to kick ass."_ A 2nd pilot answered, keeping her Pelican steady.

 _"Bravo 4, ready and waiting, Flight Commander."_ The final pilot answered, checking his ship's integrity.

"Alright, keep a tight formation and hold course until we reach the drop point. I'll be relaxing." 4-7-9er said, placing her feet up on her console.

"Hey, Flight Commander?" Karen, a blonde Spartan said "What's up?"

"Well, currently, us." 4-7-9er answered. "Listen, Spartan. Get back to your seat. We'll be at the landing spot in a moment."

Karen nodded and left for her seat. A signal sounded off on the radar of 4-7-9er's aircraft. ODST signal.

"Huh. Looks like the ODST are down on that territory." She said, tapping the COM.

"This is 4-7-9er to ODST platoon Charlie, how'd ya do?!" She asked, happily.

" _Copy that. This is Buck. We're doin' just fine down here. Heard the covies boomed through to that unoccupied continent. Should we be worried?"_ The ODST commander asked.

"Negatory, Buck. We're en route. Landing spot safe?" 4-7-9er stated, pushing throttle to the max. Buck tapped his COM once, signaling it was clear. "Alright, prepare for hot insert, Spartans!"

"HOORAH!" Cried the unit. The whole squad checked and reloaded their rifles.

The drop ships came to a stop, creating dust clouds in the clearing they were landing. They touched down safely and the Spartans piled out and formed up along with boxes of supplies and quick-made tents and different gear for setting up a small operations center.

"Alright Spartans! We go in teams of two! Karen, find a safe, elevated spot with Ami as your spotter. You two are our snipers and are on callout duty." Tom ordered as he unslung his DMR. The two girls snapped a crisp salute and left for the sniping position in fast march.

"Good. Kim, Joe, you're wearing SPI suits, so you're scouting out the forest and alerting us if the split-lips have an FOB set up. Double time it Spartans!" Tom demanded. The two Spartans nodded and left.

"Reed, Val. You two are our heavy-hitters. Move in front of the main force with those MGs of yours." Val nodded and they formed up. "Lucy, with me. We're on hit-and-run duty. Johann, Cole, you two are on CQC duty. The rest! Go behind Reed and Val, maintain formation and hit them hard!"

The Spartan company cheered then left to their assigned orders.

"Bravo-actual. You guys are cleared for RTB. We'll set up a tight-beam to the _Epoch_ and call for evac when needed." Tom said.

"Copy all, Sierra. Godspeed." 4-7-9er said as the drop ships lifted off, creating bigger dust clouds as they lifted off.

"Well..." Tom said, cocking his DMR. "Ready?"

Lucy's status light winked green, as did 50 more from the other Spartans around him.

"Alright. Let's go. I want this threat gone before Squad 7 report in from Barious."

The two Spartans took a sprint through the dense shrubbery of the never-before found continent.

* * *

 **Covenant Forward Operations Base.**

Jul 'Mdama walked through his armed forces, supervising the building of the base. Plasma coils lay in a corner, Huragok helped build whatever was left of the base and Unggoy were pushing the enslaved human populace of the area to work, poking their plasma pistols into the poor people's backs. 'Mdama looked over his fellow Sangheili elites and moved his mandibles into a short smile.

"Shipmaster." One of his royal guard said, walking up to him. "The dark-haired humans are working their hardest in trying to build our base. What shall we do with them once they finish helping the Huragok engineers?"

Jul turned towards his guardsman and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We show them the only mercy you can show vermin. We exterminate them to the last one. The Great Journey has lead me to this planet and I am confident that we shall find what we need here." He cocked his jaw and shook his head. "I hope it was worth losing the _Sacred Heritage_ for the technology of the ancients on this planet."

The guardsman bowed and looked at the camp.

"I believe in your judgement, my shipmaster and understand your orders. We shall cleanse the filth."

"Rise, my royal guardian and go. I have business to attend to." Jul said, turning to his console.

"Yes, Shipmaster." The guardsman said. He then left.

* * *

Kim enhanced helmet polarization by 40% from the top of the hill. She grinned behind her helmet and turned to Joe as she spotted over 500 covenant soldiers, out of which 100 were Elite zealots.

"Yeah. I saw it." Joe said, peering through his sniper. "Can't we just napalm them?"

Kim looked through one more time and found there were humans down there.

"Nope. Human labour. First time I see covies use us as a workforce." Kim answered, reloading her rifle. "Let's go to report it to the boss. They can pinpoint our position if we use radio. Setting up tightbeam to Karen and Ami."

"Copy that. Moving out." Joe said, getting up and moving to the treeline.

"Overwatch, Overwatch this is Recon, how do you copy over?" Kim said, standing up.

"This is Overwatch. We have you in our sights you guys." Karen answered over some static. "We've seen the human work force. Willing to bet they have a camp for those guys."

"Sad we can't just napalm'em, right?" Ami said through COM. "Looks like the covies will be dug in deep before we could do anything. Should we RTB?"

"Try and set up a tightbeam to FC Tom. He might want to know what we're up against, otherwise keep it tight. Kim out." The girl said. She stood up and joined Joe and they sprinted back to the clearing.


	13. Chapter 12:Hell in Barious

**AN:I've got a surprise folks... It's about to become a helluva lot stranger in this part of the story. Welcome to Barious. Imma try and make both battles in 1.**

* * *

 **Barious desert.**

Squad 7 lay atop the _Edelweiss,_ eating watermelons to keep themselves hidrated. Ruby sat atop the tank's turret, scoping different areas in. The desert walls looked like they were bombed, hit by plasma then reformed into donut holes.

"Talk about holes." She muttered, making Rosie and Irene giggle. "This place looks like one of our nukes landed here and sent its weight in Shrapnel flying about."

Six huffed, took off his helmet and looked about through his binoculars, along with Alicia.

"Wanna know what it was, kiddo? The Darcsen Calamity hit this place." Rosie stated after she had spit out a watermelon seed. Irene tapped Rosie on the shoulder and smiled, glaring at Rosie through her glasses.

"Isara says there's no scientific proof that the Darcsen had done this." She stated, standing up and stretching. Rosie jumped down onto the dusty floor of the desert and huffed, then leaned on the tank's side armor. Ruby gasped and tapped Marina and Alicia on the shoulder, pointing at a strange sight in the distance.

"Oh no... Six." Alicia said, pointing at the unknown sight. Six scoped in and dropped his binoculars.

"That's impossible... They... They're working with eachother?" He said, walking up to the edge of a dug trench. Welkin got out through the top hatch and looked through the binoculars himself. He grimaced as he placed them on the tank's hull.

"Six..." He said, leaning on the turret's cupola. "Are those..."

"Covenant assault troops... Skirmishers, Jackals, Grunts... And 3 Elites, along with a Wraith superheavy tank... And IMPERIALS?!" He said, reloading his rifle. "God dammit... Welkin, get the tank moving. Shock troopers, Witches and Spartans, with me. We clear it out. Snipers, that means you and Ruby, Marina. Stand back, scope in anything you can find from that ridgeline."

Six pointed at the ridgeline and signaled them to move out. The girls complied and settled onto the top of the orange-red stone ridge and started taking pot shots.

"Welkin! Make sure you get that tank in the arse or sides! Don't shoot for its tracks!" Six yelled, reloading his rocket launcher. The two-barreled capabilities of the RPG launcher stood at ready. Six placed his helmet on his head and moved ahead.

"Wait! What?! Why not for the tracks?!" Welkin demanded, watching him, Rosie and the troopers storm off.

"IT HASN'T GOT ANY!" Six cried, pointing below it. Welkin scoped in below the tank and noticed what he said. The tank hovered off the ground. The battle had started.

"Watch out for the Wraith's plasma mortar. It'll screw your day up if you get hit. Nothing human can withstand an impact from it. Not even the _Edelweiss._ " Six said through comms. Everyone tapped com once, signaling an A-Okay.

"Alright Sevens! Let's tear the imps and covies a new one!" Six demanded, taking aim for the tank. One rocket went off, powering through the air towards the Covenant tank ahead. The bulbous purple-blue hull of the tank erupted a bright blue fire as the rocket detonated inside. Its shields weren't up or Six had hit a lucky shot. The tank detonated 3 times, sending ripples through the desert, then blew up one last time, killing two grunts with shrapnel. The gallian tank boomed through the imperial defenses, sending rounds flying into their tanks and detonating them. Largo, Jann, Yoko and two more lancers ran through, sending rocket and mortar through to the enemy lines.

"Night-time, prime-time, ancient legacy of crime... LAW AND ORDER PAYS THE FINE!" Six cried, his shields flaring. "Cortana, targeting solution on the elites. Uplink it to Rose and Marina's SRR99s.

" _Aye aye."_ Cortana said. The HUD flashed twice, then turned back to normal with a single difference. Six had a line-of-sight camera from Marina's and Ruby's sniper uplinks. Weiss, Yang and Blake rushed in, rifle, shotgun and rocket launcher hefted toward their targets. Weiss shot once, killing an Elite, while Yang removed a knife from her tool belt and stabbed another 3 times through the chest, breaking its ribs apart. Blake pulled out a stun baton and hit the last elite in the head once and in the back twice, knocking him out. The girls dashed through plasma and Fuel Rod alike, under cover from Ruby's sniper.

"Weiss!" Blake cried, tossing the girl three HE shotgun shells. "Send'em to hell!"

Weiss nodded, smiled and approached two Jackals, who barely activated their shields. The girl hefted the shotgun up, looked through the ironsights and shot twice out of the three shells, killing off said Jackals.

"Welkin here, I can see two more imperial tanks closing in." Welkin said through comms. The turret of the massive tank traversed and took aim for a combat formation of tanks. Isara loaded HE ammo, then noticed something odd coming.

"Uhh... Wind's picking up. There's going to be a Sandstorm." The girl stated, looking through her visor.

"Oh great..." Six muttered, firing from a trench onto the incoming force of imps. "That's gonna fuck up visibility..." He continued, his voice resounding of thought. "But that means they won't be able to see two feet ahead of'em either."

"Good point. We can advance then." Isara said, maneuvering the tank through different obstacles. Six' gun cracked the air twice, killing off two imperial soldiers. Marina shot a grunt from a distance. The bullet trail whizzing a centimetre from Six' helmet.

"Sorry for the close call. You were a bit in the way, Noble." Marina said, reloading the sniper. "Ruby, targets left."

"Girls... Just remembered something." He said, being joined by Rosie, Edy and Kongou. "You two have thermal on your scopes. Load it up the moment the sandstorm hits."

Rosie sneezed next to Six, then sat down in the trench.

"Oh boy.." She said, scratching her nose. "There's my allergies acting up again..."

"Really, you could have mentioned this." Six said, handing her a tissue. "Nevermind, Squad 7, I can see the camp! Give me cover! Cortana, maintain a steady link with Marina and Ruby. I want to guide them through shots." He demanded, reloading his DMR. "Kongou! Edy! With me!"

The two girls nodded and cocked their weapons, then ran in behind him.

"FIRST STRIKE IS OURS, NO MERCY IS SHOWN!" Six cried, hefting his Spartan Laser to meet an incoming imperial tank. This new model was a medium combat tank, so Six had to deal with it promptly. He took aim and the laser started ticking. It hissed as it loaded itself and after 3 seconds...

Boom.

A lance of red light lurched forward from the powered device, cutting the tank in half as it hit and destroying two more enemy soldiers while at it. The sandstorm hit and everyone took cover. As the deadly wind rippled through it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Not knowing where your enemy is can really make you uncomfortable.

"Six, our thermals are picking up targets a couple of feet away from you." Marina reported, her voice muffled by static and white noise.

"Copy all, Marina. Will see what I can do. Noble out." Six stated, closing the COM. "Cortana, give me a direction to the enemy camp and let me take it."

Cortana flashed a NAV point on his hud and he dashed for it, lobbing a grenade to the right as he heard the rattle of imperial/covenant gear. It detonated, splattering bright blue blood on the floor. Ahead, a blue light flickered, then took the shape of two concave blades of energy...

"Elite Zealot!" Six said, flaring his own energy sword. The Elite swung two times at the Spartan, before appearing ahead of him and applying a punch into his helmet, sending him tumbling onto the floor, sword out of reach.

"You die here..." The Elite said, picking him up off the ground. "Demon..."  
Its hand pulled back, sword flared brighter and eyes shone as his sword was to take down one of the last Demons.

Marina's eyes widened, looking at Six' current predicament. She zoomed in and took aim for the Elite's head, then waited for that precious moment between heartbeats. She exhaled... And the bullet screamed through the air, into the elite's neck. It dropped Six and grabbed the bullet hole, trying to stop himself from chocking to death. Six hoisted his sword off the ground and stabbed the elite through the chest, stopping him dead.

"Ride with the wind..." Six smirked as the Dust storm passed, showing the dead elite as it split in half from the sword. "Killing ground." Six said, flaring the sword. It flickered once, then turned off. Six placed it on his side, unholstered his magnum and took the enemy base camp, then went to pick up his helmet.

"One, by one, the covenant disband... Or die where they stand." He said, placing it back on his head.

" _Miss me?"_ Cortana smugly asked.

"Always." Six said, sitting down on the sandbag wall protecting the base. The entire squad came up, to the sight of the dead elite and Six with his helmet on the Sandbag wall.

"Mission accomplished, boss." Six commented, cocking his rifle. "Now, to figure what that massive blue structure behind us is."

"I can help with that..." A man said, walking up to the squad, with one of his soldiers.

"Faldio!" Welkin said, running up to the man and shaking his hand. "Good to see you! Squad 7, meet Faldio Lanzaat. Lieutenant for Squad 1 of the militia." Welkin said, presenting the young man. This boy had near-ginger hair and brown eyes. "He's a friend of mine from university."

"One that's been studying history and archaeology, that is." Faldio stated, walking up to Six. "You are?"

"Name's Noble Six." He said, extending his hand. Faldio shook it with a bright smile.

"Ah, the legendary supersoldier of squad 7. Nice to meet you in person, finally." He stated, hoisting his rifle back on his shoulder using the strap from it. He looked at Six and at Welkin, then at Alicia.

"So." He said, returning his attention to the building. "We goin' in?"

* * *

Inside, the structure's walls were riddled with the Spiral pattern of the Valkyria, their blue flame, and with scrabbles and writing, along with a vault door with the same pattern.

"This is amazing." Faldio stated, looking around as he moved from wall to wall. Six was checking his weapons and looked at the vault door.

"So, how do we get through that?" The Spartan asked, placing his hand on it.

"It says here that you need to be a Valkyrur to open this..." Faldio stated, reading the transcripts on the walls. Alicia closed in on the door as if in a trance, touched it and it opened. Six stood there, looking at her like she had done something wrong.

"How did you do that?" Welkin asked, walking up to the girl

"I didn't do... anything. Just closed in on it." She answered, looking at him and Faldio. Six walked up to them, shotgun in hand.

"Well. We goin'? I want to see what's down there." Six asked, cocking the shotgun. "I'm goin' in first."

Everyone nodded and followed slowly. The Spartan turned on his flashlight and looked down. A spiraling staircase with a massive hole covered by a spiral-pattern pillar in the middle dot the place. The same eerie blue as they had seen at the entry point.

"Legends are told..." Six said, activating thermals on his helmet "Battles fought..."

They stopped at part way down, to the sight of a boy in white-and-gold ornate armor and... Selvaria. Six cocked his shotgun and moved ahead of the pair, it leveled square at the head of the blonde boy.

"Ah, Noble." Selvaria said. The woman was carrying a spiral lance and shield.

"Stand down." Six demanded, shotgun ready. "Drop anything you have, you two, including that Lance."

The boy let out a light laugh and looked at Selvaria.

"Selvaria? If you please." He smugly said. The woman's body lit up an ultramarine blue, spiraling around her as the lance activated and extended, same for the shield.

"Forgive us, Holy Valkyrur, for this. It is finally time you die, Noble!" The woman cried, taking aim with the Lance. Welkin and Alicia looked, surprised to see what was going on. Selvaria was a Valkyria, a holy goddess of theirs.

Before Selvaria could do anything that would hurt Six, two shots streaked in, joined by the loud bangs of SRR-99 snipers.

"Stay away from the Lt." Ruby said, Marina right behind her. "Or you might just have to mess with the Black Rose."

Six, pistol cocked and he took aim for Selvaria, besides having the Shotgun pointed at the, supposedly, the prince Maximillian himself. The enemy commander. Both him and Selvaria were unfazed, rather smiling.

"I am impressed about you two." Six said, looking at them. "How did you get covies working with you?!"

"That was quite easy, my dear spartan." Maximillian said, making a slow signal with his hand, down low. Six' blood rushed through two holes, back to front and spattered on the floor. He gasped for air as his helmet dropped on the floor.

"We promised them their gods would see them fight and kill a Demon." Maximillian said. Ruby tapped her trigger twice, killing the Elite's shield. She was out of ammo, but Marina finished the bastard off with a well placed shot in the back. The elite clattered down the massive hole and Six fell on the floor. Selvaria lit up blue and sent a red lance towards Ruby.

"WHAT..." Ruby demanded, being lifted off the ground. The Black Rose state activated, shockwaving everyone. She then landed to her feet in the armor of a Valkyria and the sniper of a UNSC marksman, but with the Valkyria motif on it.

"What is thy bidding... My masters..." She asked Selvaria and Maximillian.

"Come, pawn." Maximillian said, lifting her up. "We have a job to finish."

"Yes, Your Grace." Ruby said, knocking Marina on the floor. The 3 left the building, just as everyone woke up from the Shockwave Ruby sent through. Marina dashed for Six, followed by Alicia and Welkin.

"SPARTAN!" The girl demanded, placing her hand on the back of his head. "Wake up, dammit!"

"What did they do to Ruby?" Alicia muttered, looking towards the door. She pulled out her Ragnaid and activated it, hitting Six.

"Get Fina! She'll need to pull Six out!" Welkin cried to Faldio, who was waiting outside. The boy gave the thumbs up and rushed outside. Six gasped and looked at Marina.

"I'm fine!... I've taken worse... I've taken worse..." He said, trying to stand up. He managed to lift himself on his own two feet and picked his helmet off the ground.

"I have Biofoam in my pockets... I should be fine..." He stated, pulling out a canister. He inserted it in the wound holes, leaned against the wall and activated the spray. A cold hit his chest like he had swallowed 3 cubes of ice.

"Argh... That cold is good..." He continued, dropping the thing on the floor. He unholstered his rifle and looked at his 3 team mates, surprised to see him up this early.

"What's the matter? I'm fine!" Six said, cocking the rifle. "We can't let that woman and the prince escape!"

His friends nodded and smiled, then picked up their weapons.

"Reach for Vasel's shore..." He said, dashing outside with the rest of the squad. What greeted them was not a good sight...


	14. Chapter 13:The First Casualty

A joint imperial/covenant force awaited for them outside the temple, reinforced by a massive tank, its cannons and weapons outmatching anything they had 10-1. Six grimaced behind his helmet as he looked at the motion tracker. Two Wraith tanks lay ahead, escorting the massive imperial tank into Gallia's territory. Six stood silent as he walked towards the edge of a small sand dune and took his helmet off.

"What can we do against a force this size?!" Marina asked, looking at Six. He shook his head and placed the helmet back on his head, the unholstered his rifle.

"This..." Six said, walking down to the main Gallian camp where the _Edelweiss_ awaited. Six pulled out a LOTUS Anti-Tank mine from the tank's bag he had placed and looked at it. He sighed and turned for the squad.

"I'll distract that monstrosity, Welkin. Get everyone the hell out of here." He said, activating the mine. "I've seen 5 planets fall prey to the Covenant... I just can't let this one fall too."

He hid the mine behind his back and walked back up the cliff and looked at Selvaria, Ruby and Maximillian.

"MAXIMILLIAN!" He cried, activating the mine.

"Ah, the Noble. What is it?" The prince smugly asked, looking at him. "Come to surrender your force?"

"..."

Six just looked at him bluntly through the visor, then looked at Ruby.

"Whatever you've done to Rose. Let her go." He demanded, twisting a knob on the mine and properly arming it. "Or your army is gonna burn."

The prince merely giggled as he wiped some dust off his armor, then looked back at Six, almost peering through his visor.

"She has merely joined the side she was always destined to. The Black Rose is of our people, Noble." Maximillian commented, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "The nickname 'Noble' fits you all too well."

"Selvaria." Six said, noticing Maximillian cannot be reasoned with and walking closer with the mine. The front-facing machinegun of the enemy tank crackled, sending 13 rounds into Six' shields and busting them as he walked up to them. "Working with the Covenant will bring only pain to your people... To every damn people here!"

Two Elites surrounded him along with two Imperial aces. He looked at his enemy, then back at Selvaria.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?! ALIENS CANNOT BE TRUSTED!" Six screamed, sending a rippling shockwave through the desert. Selvaria's interest peaked.

"What does that say about you then, Noble?" She asked, looking at him. "You are an alien here too, much like your people!"

"Cortana..." Six said, bowing his head.

 _"Yeah?"_ The AI asked, worried about what came next.

"Activate protocol... SUMMER ROSE... Engage Fusion core meltdown..."

 _"But, Six... that'd mean..."_ She said. If she'd had lips they'd probably be a razor-thin line by now.

"I know... Engage and give me a 60 second countdown."

"What are you doing, Noble?! Giving up?!" Mocked Maximillian, looking at him from the top of the massive tank.

"No..." He answered, dropping the LOTUS mine onto the front of the tank and backing off. It detonated and he activated armor lock, sending shrapnel into the imperials and elite soldiers. "I'm finishing this here!"

Six' HUD bleeped at the 30 second mark as he peered towards the trio.

"Black Rose!" He demanded, making the sniper look at him. "You remember cadet school?! And the Codewords SUMMER ROSE?!"

The girl grimaced and knelt, looking at him

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE! NOT WHILE YOUR PRECIOUS SQUADS ARE STILL HERE!" She cried, looking at him. He smiled behind the helmet and bowed his head.

"Cortana... Give me Squad 7's IFFs." Six whispered, looking at his Motion Tracker.

"What is Summer Rose, huntress?" Selvaria demanded, pulling the girl's attention away.

"It's... It's nothing to be worried about, Goddess. He is bluffing." Ruby said, looking at Six.

"My squad is out of this place! Understood?!" Six said, clenching his fists. "I never bluff, Private first Class Rose. I never kid, I never joke and I NEVER FAIL!" He screamed, sending another shockwave and nearly knocking Selvaria off the ridgeline she was on

"Leave here now... Before we all die in hell!" He demanded. The countdown reached zero and two words appeared on his HUD, reminding him of those he lost. He shed one tear and smiled.

"Never! You're bluffing!" Selvaria said, looking at him. "You wouldn't do it!"

"So Ruby told you what it is... Very well..." Six said, looking back up at them.

"Voice command recognition... Codeword: BE... HUMAN!"

Six' suit rippled with electricity, shocked and sent lances of energy blasting holes into walls, rocks and nearly damaging the Valkyrur monument. Ruby grimaced as she looked at the power seeping through the cracks of the suit, then remembered how he had saved her once and backed off into the Batomys.

A shell flew out from behind cover, blowing Six away from the tank and sending him flying back to Gallian positions. Marina picked him up as his suit deactivated Self Destruct and she smiled, taking his helmet off.

"Rest, Spartan. Leave this one to your squadmates!" She cried, picking up her SRR-99. Six nodded and laid his head back. He bled from his nose as he tried not to move and strained himself to it.

"Suit power check." He demanded. Three images flashed into his eyes, showing everything was on-line, including the AI Port... Good, he hadn't lost Cortana. He looked at Selvaria leave via the ridgeline she was on, probably to deal with Squad 1 at the east side of the temple. He picked up his helmet, placed it on his head and looked through his rebooting HUD for the COM. He found it.

"SQUAD 7! I've damaged the enemy tank, codename BATOMYS, using the LOTUS mine I retrieved..." He stated, looking at his teammates. "But she's still comin' hard! I'm contacting Varrot about reinforcements!"

"Copy all, Spartan. Kongou here, We're engaging against some imps at the hilltop next to the ridgeline trench." She said. The sound of a machinegun rippling in the background was heard as they took out an imperial platoon, along with two grunts. "Woo, they got the cute little killers!"

Six cocked his head towards the sight of a lancer falling off the deck, his head missing. What he saw next scared him. A woman clad in the armor of the Valkyria with their spiraling motif walked up to him and cocked a plasma pistol.

"I dislike being wrong." Ruby stated, walking up to him and aiming the plasma pistol level at his head. "Your kind are not welcome on this planet anymore, Spartan. Leave now or burn like the rest of Gallia shall."

"You forgot one thing, Black Rose." Six said, grinning behind his helmet. Blake came in from behind and kicked Ruby on the floor. Her armor sent a resounding thud as it hit the ground. The cat-girl pounced onto Ruby and pulled out her knife, placing it at the Valkyrur sniper's throat.

"ENOUGH, RUBY!" She cried, nearly skinning her neck. "You're part of our team, you're our leader dammit! Get yourself back together!"

Ruby's face turned into an evil grin as she turned the girl over and wrapped her hands around her neck. She had thrown the knife out of Blake's hand and was now choking her to death.

"I was never a part of team RWBY." The valkyrur bluntly said, pressing against Blake's throat harder and harder. "I never thought of any of you as my friends or family." She continued, smiling as she felt Blake's breath cut out. The girl was grimacing as her face turned a dark shade of blue. She tried to plead as her eyes watered and tears fell down onto the warm sand. "And most importantly, Belladonna, I was never fond of experiments like you." She stated, sending the final shock through Blake, breaking her struggling heart. The girl turned pale and tried to free herself one last time, placing her palms around Ruby's wrists and struggling.

Yang looked in horror as she saw her stepsister choke one of their best friends to death, but was busy fending off the two covenant tanks along with Largo. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"GO KID! I GOT YOU COVERED!" He cried, launching a lance into a wall and stopping the Batomys in its tracks. "GO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!"

Yang nodded and dashed towards Ruby and Blake. Just as she reached, she heard Blake's neck snap and stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropped at the sight of her sister dropping the girl's limp, pale body into the sand.

"Ah... My very good Stepsister." Ruby said, cocking her pistol. "You've come just in time for Judgement Day."

Six' pistol crackled once, making Ruby turn towards him, then Weiss appeared out of the blue. The 3 had her surrounded.

"I guess my odds aren't as good as I had first thought, now that the Noble is back on his feet."

She turned her head towards her handiwork, a dead ex-ally and friend and smiled. "We shall meet again, Squad 7." She said, jumping out of the area in a blue flash. Yang ran towards Blake to check on her and felt her neck snapped. The girl was bleeding from her mouth and nose, her hands extended into a cross.

"BLAKE!" Yang cried, shaking her. "BLAKE?!" She said, tears forming around her eyes. "BLAKE... NO!" She continued, placing the girl's head on her chest and crying The girl's eyes were looking into emptiness as her mouth lay open, probably from gasping for air. "Sent from home... Set to sea... What awaits has not been revealed!" She screamed into the air, eyes closed.

"Noble... Who did this?" Weiss asked, not willing to believe it was Ruby who did that. Six stood up and shook his head, then turned toward Blake and Yang, kneeling besides the latter.

"I'm sorry to say... But that wasn't the Ruby Rose you two once knew..." Six stated, looking at the battlefield. The Batomys had one last thing to kill, a Radiator. Six clenched his fists, pulled out an unactivated Plasma grenade and looked at Yang and Weiss.

"Stand in the trenches girls... The Batomys is mine!" He stated. His muscles got a boost from the armor, his activity enhanced, his speed and strength doubled. His Spartan Time has engaged. He scanned the territory to see what his best course of action was, then turned to the sight of Selvaria arriving with Ruby and an elite unit by her side.

"Your Grace..." The woman said, powering her blue flame up. "Cobalt flames of the Valkyrur! SMITE OUR FOES!" She cried as her weapons activated. Her lance and shield extended and she looked at the enemy forces and her troops.

"Armies of the Eastern Empire! There stands GALLIA!" She cried, sitting atop a tank. "CLAIM HER FOR THE EMPIRE!"

Tens of cheers were heard as her platoon

He clicked his grenade and dashed for the Batomys in one fell swoop. Three laser gatling rounds nearly impacted him as Selvaria shot from the Valkyria Lance. The sand which they hit bubbled then boiled and cooled into glass. Six' grenade flared in his hand and, with a proper aim, he tossed it into the top of the blue glowing Ragnite radiator. The detonation was so powerful it boiled away strips of armor from the massive tank. Six looked at it and with a swift motion, unslung his Spartan laser.

"EVERYONE FOCUS EVERYTHING ON THE GOD DAMNED BATOMYS! DO NOT LEAVE IT STANDING!" He demanded, his laser charging. "Cortana, link my power output to the laser and GIVE ME FULL STRENGTH! I AM KNOCKING THAT THING OUT OF COMBAT NOW!"

 _"Aye noble, Linked and charging. I'm..."_

"No need, I'm sorry for them too, but it's nothing we can do something about right now..." Six said, maintaining the aim towards the enemy tank. The three seconds ticked away and...

The Laser lance lurched from the device, which now emanated three times as much steam as if it fired normally. It split the Batomys in half, tearing armor and cannon off as well as destroying whatever was left of it. A hulk of boiling metal was left in the middle. Selvaria started a hailstorm of laser, from which Squad 7 took cover as the prince ran away from the wreckage

"Prince Maximillian, your grace! Are you alright?" Selvaria asked, looking at him as he limped towards them and Ruby kept Marina and everyone else pinned.

"Let us fall back, Selvaria." Ruby stated, cocking her sniper. "Our job here is done."

The Valkyria nodded and smiled, then looked over near the first trench of the Gallians. It housed Blake, Yang and Weiss, the latter two mourning the death of Blake.

"Did you do that?" She asked, staring down the sniper. The young Valkyria smiled and nodded, then turned to leave. Marina fired off one shot which Ruby stopped with her armor, then left.

The squad returned to the trench where Blake and Weiss sat next to the dead body of Blake, whose eyes and mouth now lay closed and her palms on her chest. Yang was still crying, but she had steadied herself, then stood up and walked towards Six.

"That can't be my sister that did this... Not her!" She cried, pointing at Blake. Six shook his head and sat down then removed his helmet.

"It was... Or whoever she is now, it was her... I'm sorry girls." He stated. Varrot walked up to them, followed by Nonna.

"Spartan... Can you tell us why a 15 year old would do this?" Nonna asked, sitting down next to him. Varrot took her glasses off and shook her head.

"Something was... I don't know... I haven't seen that kind of bloodthirst before, not even on a god damned... Not even on an Elite." He stated, looking at everyone.

"And Ruby seemed like such a nice girl." Isara said, looking down at Blake with teary eyes. "First casualty of Squad 7... Blake Belladonna."

"She didn't do THIS!" Weiss cried, standing up from her seat. She slammed her hand into the trench's side. "SHE COULDN'T!" She screamed, crying into the air.

"Weiss... She did." Six said, looking at the Ice Queen. "Let's just go home..."

Everyone gathered their gear, tents and camps and left for home, to prep for the funeral service of Private Blake Belladonna. 588th Night Regulars, Stationed aboard the UNSC _Epoch_ and then Fort Amaranthine.

Rest in Peace.


	15. Chapter 14:Six-Shooter, odd romance

**Fort Amaranthine, 3 days after death of Blake.**

Six sat alone in his room, which he had just received from command, looking through different files, his helmet off. He tapped his UNSC tablet once to check something.

"Cortana... Re-Check." He asked his AI, rubbing his brow. The AI's blue avatar flickered to life next to him and took his attention away.

"Six, I've been rechecking for the past 3 hours. It's true." She stated in a distressed tone. "Blake Belladonna was your sister. Even through her modified cat-human DNA, it's there for everyone to see."

"It can't be. Re-check, dammit." Six demanded, leaning his face into his palms. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and tapped his tablet once more. The results came in positive. He stood up and went to look out the window at the forest outside.

"Smiling faces as we wait to land, but once we got there no one gave a damn..." He said, pulling out his teammates' dog tags. "Hand grenades flew over our heads, missile rounds flying over our heads..."

He examined them, through the bags under his eyes and his blurry, sleepless vision.

"Six... This one's an order. You've been awake for the past 3 days." Cortana started, crossing her arms. "Get some damn sleep, before you collapse here in front of me and I have to call the doctors."

Six shook his head and took a seat, then pulled out a file from the cabinet. New Recruits that were bound for Squad 7. He placed three files onto the table and looked at them.

"Lynn, a darcsen girl from the east sides of the country... She's a shocktrooper with some good capabilities. What do you think?" He asked the AI, dismissing her orders completely.

"She seems okay. Sure." Cortana said, writing herself a mental note to get Six to sleep the moment he puts his helmet on. "What about that one?"

The Spartan pulled out the file for Wendy Cheslock. Another girl shock trooper, though she was that sort of lonely girl, that could still joke.

"It appears girls have an affinity for going shock trooper." Six joked, looking at his AI companion. The construct let a light laugh slip and looked at the last file. Cezary, a sniper. They already had Marina and Six as shooters, so he was sadly out of the question. Six laid back in his chair and let the matter go to Welkin as for picking two of the three. Who knows, maybe Welkin needed another Sniper to cover the void left by Ruby. He stared blankly at the ceiling for two minutes, remembering the battle of New Alexandria back on Reach, then forced himself to stand up and take his armor off, prepare for a well-deserved nap in his Officer's bed. He removed the armor piece-by-piece with the tools supplied by the techs from aboard the _Epoch._

"It's been a long damn time since I was out of this armor." He said, pulling the last piece of the armor, the chest plate, off. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy suit was off of him. He had gotten so used to it, he now felt like a feather in the wind. He removed the polymer black tightsuit which held the joints for the armor and placed it inside a closet, replacing it for a Gallian uniform. Field uniform, that is. He sat down on the bed and looked about, then turned to the sound of knocking at his door. He walked to it, only to be greeted by Marina and in her arms, Hans. The porcavian they had found back in Kloden.

"Heh. Hello, corporal." Six said, opening the door wide. "Come in.'

Marina sat there for a second, looking over Six in his officer's uniform, not in his armor. She was a bit in awe, seeing how the spartan still towered over her by a forehead. She silently thanked him and walked inside, then dropped Hans next to her on the bed as she sat down, then looked at the spartan as he sat down next to her and smiled.

"So, you come here for a reason?" Six asked calmly as he looked at the girl. She was mute, oddly enough. A blush started to form around her cheeks.

"Err... Earth to Marina?" He said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. **(RWBY-Boop is playing in my headphones... Prepare for a little oddity of a romantic scene. Fuck it, I'm naming the pairing. Six-Shooter! Dun-dudu-dun!)**

The girl sat there, maintaining the stare as Six looked at her, trying to snap her out of her odd trance.

 _My god... Why am I stuck?!_ She thought, looking at him. _C'mon Marina, you can shoot a guy and run from bombs but fail to talk when you see a hot guy?! Wait, did I just think that? Oh boy... Here come the butterflies!_

Hans stared at her as if she had never been like this before. Indeed, this girl was mostly a stone-cold killer, but even she was a human being. The porcavian pushed the girl from her place into the Spartan's embrace and he caught her.

 _God dammit Hans..._ the girl thought, turning towards the pig. It looked overly proud with itself. The girl looked up at the lieutenant and froze again, this time mouth slightly open. Six merely smiled and settled her back on her spot.

"That little rascal seems playful." He said, smiling. He placed his hand on Marina's shoulder, making the blush hit harder. The girl had the weirdest reaction ever. She lifted her right hand and placed it on his cheek, her blush growing more and more. The girl looked like she was about to die or something, but she kept going. The two closed in on eachother.

 _What in Gallia's name am I doing?!_ Marina asked herself, closing her eyes. She leaned in closer and closer and as she felt the Lt's warm lips close to her reach, Edy bust in, making both of them back off. Marina winced as she turned for the girl and looked at the lt. He scratched his head and smiled. Hans walked up to Marina and walked under her palm. The girl petted it and Edy looked like she was holding in a massive laugh.

"Umm... Sorry for intruding..." She said, placing her palm on her mouth. Six turned towards her and looked at his desk, where his helmet now lay. Cortana was probably laughing inside the helmet like crazy.

"It's alright, Edy... It's fine." Six said, going towards his desk. He picked his helmet off and placed it next to the rest of the armor, then turned towards the girls. "You here for a reason Edy?"

"Umm, came to get Marina and Hans to lunch, sir." Edy said as she clicked her heels.

"Good..." He said, looking at Marina. "You three go to lunch... I'm just gonna sit around here and figure out some data..."

Marina picked Hans up and saluted, then turned for the door. Edy and her left without as much as saying a word and closed the door, the Spartan turned back for the bed and fell face-first into his pillow.

"That... was... close..." He muttered into the pillow.

* * *

Edy, Marina and Hans sat down in the mess hall. Marina was moving her food around the tray as she stared at it. She was in a deep trance, thinking about what the hell just happen.

"Hey." Edy said, flipping her hand from under her chin. The girl fell forehead-first into the table, sending a small thud as she impacted and woke up from the trance "Earth to Marina." The grey-haired girl giggled. Marina stared at her in despise.

"Aw, c'mon. I won't tell anyone about what I saw, I promise." Edy said, looking at her. She smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. "So, you and the lt. eh?"

Marina's eyes widened behind that lock of hair that stood over the left eye as she looked up at Edy. Almost saying that if she mentioned it again, Marina wouldn't be very forgiving.

"Woo, easy does it, pouncy. I was just kidding." Edy said, signaling Marina to calm down. The sniper handed Hans her leftover veggies and leaned on the table, bowing her forehead into her palm.

"He's really that good that he got the great Marina falling after him? I'm sorry for any of the other girls around." Edy muttered to herself, looking at her friend struggle to forget what had transpired. She mentally slapped herself and took the girl's free hand.

"Hey, listen. I'd take the shot." The grey-hair stated, making Marina look at her, surprised.

"I may be one to talk but, when a guy like that goes after you, you just dive to it, and by like that I mean, as kind and safe as the lieutenant" Edy stated, smiling. "Plus, I or any other girl could snatch him." She then said, turning to her royal bitch self again. "So go for it now, sister, before you regret not doing it earlier."

Marina smiled, extracted her hand from Edy's grip, picked up Hans and turned to leave.

"Thanks." She said, before running out of the mess hall.

"Ah, I love being right some times." Edy smirked. She continued eating her food.

* * *

Marina ran through the hallway toward Six' room. She extended her hand to the knob and entered in a flash.

"Sir!" Marina screamed, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and noticed Welkin and Alicia in the room along with Six as they looked at her, surprised to see a girl burst in like that.

"Something wrong, Marina?" Six asked, smiling. Marina straightened up and saluted, so did Hans.

"Sorry for bursting in, sirs... It was... eh..." She tried to find an excuse, but stopped.

"Umm, Alicia, Welkin? Could you leave us alone? We'll talk about the mission in the mornin'." Six stated, crossing his arms.

The two nodded and left, passing by a stiffed out Marina and and a struggling Hans.

"Something wrong? Seriously now." Six asked, walking up to her. She scratched her head, placed Hans on the floor and looked up at him, locking her gaze to his. With a smile, she leaned in and kissed him, all of the sudden. **(I should stop listening to RWBY love songs... GOD DAMMIT Pyrrha and Jaune! Your song is too awesome!)**  
The spartan stood there, dumbfound at what was going on. He then wised up to it and wrapped his right arm around the girl's waist, while placing a hand on the back of her head and running it through her hair. She was smiling behind the kiss, but she still held it. She pushed back and looked at Six, her face flushed.

"That answer your questions, sir?" She smugly asked, smiling. Six was still dumbfound, but he did manage to nod. "Good." She stated, moving her hands towards his uniform. She popped open 3 buttons. "Any more questions?" She asked, placing a hand inside the uniform's shirt and feeling his chest. Six shook his head and smiled.

"None, Ma'am." He stated, looking at her. "Do yourself a favor, call me Jason. Okay?"

"Heh... Understood..." She stated, moving lower, to the waist. She ran her hand down through and smiled as she grabbed. "Jason."  
The spartan smirked and looked at her, then turned his eyes towards Hans.

"What do we do about little Hansy over here?" Six asked, picking the small creature up.

"Oh, I've got an idea." She stated, taking Hans. She went to the door, popped it open and handed Hans to a hiding Edy.

"How did you..." Asked a baffled Edy as she looked at Marina.

"I have good ears. Now go." Marina asked, slamming the door. She heard Edy's boots move away, then turned back to the Spartan. She pulled him by the collar onto the bed, jumped atop his lap and popped the last buttons on his shirt open.

"I'll make you mine tonight..." She smirked, opening her shirt and tossing it aside, revealing her silver bra and pale skin. She leaned in atop the Spartan's chest and gave him a passionate kiss, her hands holding his pinned to the mattress and her eyes closed. She flushed as she was flipped over. She now lay on her back, legs wrapped around the Spartan's waist as the kiss turned into an open-mouth one. Six extracted himself a moment and looked at her with pride.

"You know, I never thought a girl like you would do this." He said, smiling. "Though, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She merely smiled and took his attention to the kiss again...

Things continued for a while, allowing them to be happy out of it.


	16. Chapter 15:Barious to home

**Next day, Barious desert.**

Rosie sneezed twice as they marched on the other side of a massive hill _,_ looking about. She grimaced and palmed her forehead.

"Argh... Back into the dust trap, eh boss?" She asked with a third sneeze. Six took off his helmet, smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Rosie. Forgot about your dust thing." He said, looking through the binoculars at the mountain up ahead. "Hard to think the imps could set a base at the summit... Wonder what their reason was."

"Probably not to watch the clouds." Edy said, cocking her captured MP 3(g) she had taken from an imperial ace. They walked a few more steps before Welkin called via com. Six placed his helmet on his head and tapped the com.

"This is Noble detachment, we're on the requested side, Lt." He said, leaning on one of the outer walls of the hill. "On your mark, We're all going... Sir, I can see her."

"What?" Welkin asked over the comm. "Who?"

"The Black Rose, sir. She's here." Six said, unstrapping his knife. He looked up the massive hill at the sight of the sniper. She smiled, sensing the Noble near her and cocked her rifle. "And she knows we're here now."

"Copy all, Six. Engage!" Welkin demanded. The rattle of the _Edelweiss_ was heard as the tank lurched up the steep roads, guarded by Alicia as they marched to the top. Six climbed up one of the side ladders and took out two soldiers that tried to stop him. Marina got up too, followed by Wendy Cheslock, their newest addition.

"Time for grenades, imps!" She smirked, tossing one towards the sandbags and walls the imps were cowering behind. "Hehe..." She started, looking at the grenade charge as she fired away with her MAG Submachine gun. "Kaboom." She said, the grenade sending 3 corpses flying over the side of the hill. "Three targets down, noble. Goin' in!"

"HEAD ON NORTH! TIMES ARE CHANGING! HEAD ON NORTH!" Six cried, sending 3 rippling shockwaves as his shields flared bright blue, then formed a small flame around his eyes, unsightable through the helmet. He unslung his sniper, looked at Black Rose and, with the squeeze of a trigger, sent a round flying straight into the girl's blue and red armor. Marina followed example and fired too, nailing an unshielded spot in her armor, while also knocking her sniper out of use.

"Argh! All forces, I am ordering a tactical retre-" She looked towards her dead soldiers, then pulled out her Magnum, pointing it at Marina. It cracked the air, sending two projectiles flying. Six moved ahead of them at incredible speed, catching them with his shields and armor. He smirked as he took aim at the wounded Rose. Yang and Weiss joined, weapons aimed square at their old team mate.

"Black Rose, or whatever your name is..." Yang said, leveling her rocket launcher for the sniper. "It's over, surrender before we blow you to kingdom Come."

"How much do you want to bet, Xiao-Long?" She asked, smiling as she signaled two elites that were cloaked attack now. As one prepared to swing for Weiss, Six stabbed it in the gut, head and neck then went for the next one, sending him flying off the edge.

"The covenant are wasting elites! Something I never thought I would see them do!" Six said, pulling out his magnum and aiming it at Rose. "Drop the sniper, NOW!" He demanded, sending another shockwave through the camp. Ruby smiled, then lowered her rifle and straightened up.

"You don't know what you're getting into here, lieutenant." she stated, turning towards Alicia and the tank as they had just come up hill. "Ah, and there's my dear siblings." She continued, taking aim for Alicia. A single shot flew off, scratching her arm, but barely wounding her. Six took aim, shot twice and the girl vanished into a blue flame. They turned to Alicia to see what had happen to her.

"It's just a graze, guys. I'll be fine." She said, waving off the statement that she was wounded. They had taken the camp and Faldio came into view.

"Ah, Faldio." Six said, extending his hand. "A little help here? Melchiott is stubborn about putting a bandage on her arm. Excuse me for a moment." He said, then walked towards the edge of the hill. He sat down and looked about at the view of the desert. it was incredibly large and... deadly. Something odd distracted him just as Cortana was about to speak. He heard Marina, Edy and Rosie decided to sing Yuki No Singun, March in the Snow along with Weiss and Yang. A cold chill ran down his spine, hearing the vocals for a song he knew the meaning of, all too well.

* * *

Later that night, camp was set up and they could sleep. Six was overlooking something from the hilltop with his binoculars. He noticed a Gallian tank platoon marching in the distance, their tracks lifting dust up into the air. He smiled and stood up, then turned for the ammo dumps, to make sure they had enough ammunition.

"Cortana, mind telling me why the hell there's soviet music playing in my helmet?" He asked as The Red Alert Soviet March started playing in his helmet. Cortana giggled and appeared next to him.

"Basics, Tovarisch!" She said, smiling. Six took his helmet off and rubbed his forehead in distress. He wanted to shut it off, but he had to admit, it was a damn catchy song. He grinned then turned towards Cortana, who now shined bright red.

"I am gonna need to check your systems after I finish the ammo check." He said, looking at his companion. She smiled and nodded.

"Like a gigantic bear from the East." Six smirked, tapping his helmet and placing it on his head. Marina walked into view and he flicked the music off. She smiled and took off his helmet, placing it on a box next to her.

"Ya know, no need to hide that music. No one here really knows it besides your comrades from the UNSC." She stated, closing in on him. She took her right glove off and placed her palm on his cheek. Smiling, she kissed him again and stood back. She saluted and left to sleep.

"She is an odd girl." Cortana said from within the helmet. Six tapped it twice then continued his work.

An hour later, as he walked in on the guys sleeping, he noticed a blue light, which made him flick his pistol's safety and pull it out. When he went to check, it was Alicia emanating the aura.

"What the... Cortana, she's a Valkyrur." Six said, holstering his pistol. "I can't believe this..."

"Six, let's try and keep this quiet... Some others may not want to know about it..." Cortana stated, looking at the girl heal herself. "That and... I think she may want to keep it a secret if she knows."

Six nodded, found Marina and fell asleep next to her, helmet off.

* * *

 **Back at HQ, next day.**

The Spartan found himself moving towards the 588th's Pelican. The pilot, along with the guys working in RnD were chatting away and researching tech, including three new versions of each Gallian weapon. He smiled then went inside the pelican to check the seats and the basic status of the vehicle. To his sights came team JNPR, the 4 elite S-III soldiers that had helped him off New Gallipoli. He waved hello and Jaune, the team lead, answered with a wave as well. They walked up to Six and shook hands.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren. Good to see you all." He said, looking at them. They saluted and Nora actually hugged Six, for some odd reason.

"Sorry sir." She said, backing off. "We're reporting for duty. Where's RWBY?"

Six took off his helmet and pointed for them to go to the cemetery while he checked something with the gear.

"Six, you sure it's a good thing they'll..." Cortana wanted to ask, but stopped. She saw Six now distracted in his work.

* * *

Team JNPR found themselves to the sight of a crying Yang and Weiss comforting her. They walked closer and noticed the name on the tombstone.

"Blake Belladonna."

Jaune walked closer to them and tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

"Who did this?" He asked in as serious a tone as he could utter out.

"... Ruby..." Yang said, falling to her knees. "And our end draws near... We May Fall..." She said, standing back up. Team JNPR looked, surprised to hear the youngest and strongest of them all had killed one of her team mates.

"We'll explain it..." Weiss said, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "And then find whomever turned her against us."

Team JNPR nodded.

* * *

"Jason." Marina said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What do we do if we find Ruby again?" She asked in a sheepish voice. Six turned towards her and kissed her forehead, then let her sleep after saying:

"We save her..."

He leaned back on his pillow and tried to fall asleep, but after an hour he jolted up, looked about and noticed Marina just sleeping away besides him. She was so calm... He stood up from the bed and noticed Hans at Marina's feet. Poor thing must've been sleeping there for a while. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, shook his head and went out for a stroll in his uniform.

As he walked through the empty courtyard of Fort Amaranthine, he picked up the hum of... a lot of engines, UNSC too. He looked up and sighted over 50 Pelicans and 30 Falcon vehicles moving west towards that new continent. He saluted and smiled at the sight. Thunderstruck played from one of the helos as they passed overhead, making Six' smile widen.

"Sound out the drums! Beating in my heart!" He sang, looking up. The rest of the Fort walked out to the light show above. Engines, collision lights and propellers spun into the night sky and formed into a beautiful night-time light show.

"Whoever they're goin' after is gonna get THUNDERSTRUCK!" Jaune said, walking next to Six. "FUCK'EM UP BOYS AND GIRLS!"

Marina smirked at Six and looked up at the sight of 80 drop vehicles moving onto a target area, some carrying Warthogs, Scorpion tanks and even bulldozers and ammo boxes.

"That's a whole UNSC Liberation force!" Pyrrha said, grinning. Nonna walked up to them and smiled.

"It's going after the covenant on the undiscovered continent! GO, LADS! GO!" Andrea said, smiling. "It's high-time we made Jul 'Mdama pay."

Weiss and Yang walked to the sight in their pajamas too. Yang smiled and pumped her fist in the air "On the Highway To Hell!" She said, smiling. Weiss snapped a crisp salute and nodded as she just looked up at the traveling attack force.

"Six, are those your guys?" Welkin asked as he and Alicia walked up to the Spartans. Six smiled and nodded, then looked better. It was both Gamma and Elysium companies, 550 Spartan IIIs along with 3000 marines. The _Epoch_ sent out its large effective of troops and vehicles to effectively curb-stomp the Covenant. It was inevitable. That continent was going to get liberated by a masse of Spartan-Marine troops along with heavy armored vehicles.

"Well, this makes me proud to be human." Wendy said, smiling as she went next to Marina. The sniper girl nodded as they looked on at the force go over the horizon.

"Kaboom." She said, holding the smile. Wendy grinned and patted the sniper on the back, then left for her bunk along with everyone else.

* * *

 **AN:Well then, looks like the UNSC is about to start some shit! God, I hate to cliffhanger it here, but it'll continue! I promise y'all that.**


	17. Chapter 16:Valkyrur Continent secure

**Unknown continent, FOB Arcadia.**

Tom and Lucy walked among the camp tents and fires towards the command post where their officer awaited. General Joe McCormick was going to lead this assault. As the engines overhead lowered to almost null, it showed the armed forces that were to reinforce Alpha were there. Some old rock songs from the 1990s played over the radio, along with some from the 2000s and 2010s, to keep the people pumped. The song that played now was AC/DC's Moneytalks. Tom smiled as he looked about at his comrades and troopers rush around.

"Ahhh, the fresh smell of kick-ass in the morning." Tom said as he looked towards his team mate. She smiled and shook her head.

"What? It's true!" Tom said as they kept on walking. "Oh, don't tell me you think we'll lose or something."

The girl actually squeezed out a giggle and shook her head, maintaining the smile. Tom looked at her like she had just said her first words.

"Well..." He said, moving behind her. "That was odd."

As they walked, she held he smile, then waved hello to Coco, who had walked ahead of them. The girl waved back and smiled.

"So." Coco said, stopping them. "He still doesn't get it, does he?" She asked her friend, grinning. Lucy shook her head, but held the smile.

"Wait..." Tom commented, confused. "What don't I get?"

Coco giggled and waved goodbye, returning to her squad and allowing them to move on. Tom just scratched his head as they kept on walking towards the main tent. Three ODST Squads walked past them in a fast marching step, weapons up as they ran for the Pelican drop ships. Tom and Lucy just ignored them and kept walking towards the main tent. They entered to the sight of general McCormick and his officer, Amanda Olsen, a beautiful girl with blue hair, cherry eyes and a thin frame, along with 13 more officers from different divisions. Olsen smiled at the sight of Tom and Lucy and tapped the general's shoulder.

"Ah." The man said, standing up and snapping a crisp salute, to which the Spartans responded. They stood at ease. "Good to see you major Tom, Staff Commander Lucy. It has been a while."

"Yes sir." Tom said, leaning on the table and placing his helmet next to him. "So, we're here for the briefing."

"Yeah." The general said, tapping the holographic table between them. It lit up blue and formed in the 3D shape of the valley the enemy was in. "We all know where our enemy is and their current numbers, plus how they are dwindling more and more due to them helping the imps on Europa against the Gallians and the FA. We've got this one in the bag, as more than half their effective was deployed, but we all know even in small numbers, the Covenant are still a pain. Captain Olsen has reported something that might just turn the tide for the Covenant. There are Valkyrur 'crypts' around the valley, imbedded within the mountains, along with multiple old ruins."

"I dislike the way you said Crypts, sir." Tom stated, leaning onto the table. "Why did you say it like that?"

"These crypts are not really crypts." Olsen said, tapping her tablet and zooming onto one crypt sarcophagus. "They're ancient Cryo-chambers."

The entire room gasped, besides her and the general. Lucy and Tom knew what that meant.

"So... If the covies manage to..." Tom gulped "Wake them up... We could be facing a Valkyrur army?"

The general nodded, then tapped the panel again, showing the 300 crypts around as well as one odd crypt, to which he zoomed.

"We believe this to be a Forerunner Crypt, thus the extreme guard that it's under." Olsen said, tapping the zoom. "It's full of tech from our scans, but nothing in the count of cryopods. No idea if there are anymore Valkyrur in there."

"Great." Tom said, straightening up. "Just great. Sir, when will we be leaving?"

"At dawn, also known as ASAP. Our troops are ready, weapons loaded and vehicles armed and refueled. We're going to come down on them like a storm, free the Darcsen civilians in the area and then disengage to let the _Epoch_ nuke the area. We can't risk Valkyrur being awoken and on the enemy side."

"Sir!" The entire room chorused, saluting. The general saluted.

"Olsen will be with you on the field... We have discovered something interesting related to her." The general stated, smiling. "Show them, Amanda."

The girl nodded, took off her glasses and placed them on the table, slightly distorting the hologram. A blue flame formed around her, her hair turning silver and her eyes flaring red. She was a Valkyria, surprisingly. Her powers ceased and she settled down, placing the glasses back on her nose. Her hair returned to that blue she had on mere moments ago. The entire room stood, staring at her with their jaws dropped.

"Valkyria mit uns, gentlemen, Madam Lucy. I shall be joining you and Tom on the deployment." The woman said, using her blue flame to form the Valkyrur armor around herself, with a pair of glasses to match.

Tom gulped, staring at the woman that was nearly in full body-armor, much like theirs. He nodded and tapped Lucy on the shoulder to move out.

Aboard the Pelicans en route to the enemy area, it was rather quiet as Tom overlooked the forests they were passing through. The scorpion tanks, along with the hundred Warthogs charging and the 20 Pelicans and Falcons made for quite a show of force from the UNSC. Tom, on the other hand, knew better than to smile like his fellow marines. If the Valkyrur in the crypts woke up, it would be death for everyone, including them.

"We cannot allow the Valkyrur in those crypts to wake up! Gamma, Elysium! ALPHA! DO NOT ALLOW THOSE BASTARDS TO UNLEASH THEM! BURN EVERY LAST COVENANT BASTARD THERE AND GET THOSE CIVILIANS OUT OF THE AREA!"

"Major, I have a request." Amanda said, looking at Tom and Lucy.

"Speak it, ma'am." Tom said, cocking his rifle.

"Can we... Can we leave my people alive? The Valkyria, I mean. They have done no harm to us yet, and maybe I could convince them to... No, no, nevermind Major. I do not want to see or hear it from myself anymore. We gotta destroy the whole place."

The dropships flew overhead of the massive valley, to the sight of the covenant troop's Shade turrets firing at them. The heavily armored Pelicans began dodging the few hailstorms of plasma being flung towards them by the cannons, one even launching a rocket swarm towards the ridgeline. The mechanized attack crew down below had made it to the target area, so the Spartans began to drop, Tom, Lucy and Amanda in the lead with the Latter carrying a sharpened Valkyrur Lance and Shield. She landed in between the two Spartans. Soon, the whizz of plasma rounds and bullets filled the already cluttered air as Marines, ODSTs and Spartans engaged together against the Covenant force in the area.

* * *

From the top of the ridgeline leading to the Holy Crypt they had discovered, Jul 'Mdama overlooked the combat area with despise. Demons and humans working together. He wanted to draw his sword, to finish them off himself.

"How is the awakening process advancing, guardsman?" He demanded, staring at the impending carnage and noticing a goddess aiding the vermin. He was in shock as he sighted the blue flame cleanse his own troops.

"The process is slow, but it is going, shipmaster! We should have the goddesses engaging soon!"

"Good." The shipmaster said. "Call my drop ship! I will deal with the Demon they call Noble Six myself!"

"Yes, shipmaster. We will deal with things here."

* * *

On the field, Tom, Lucy and the others had cleared out about everything in the area. The entire area had been cleared when...

A Valkyrur lance fired and nearly melted through Tom's armor, making him reel back from a heavy blow.

"Oh no..." Tom said, looking up through his repolarized helmet. "THE VALKYRIA ARE AWAKE! FOCUS FIRE ON THEM!" He demanded, reloading his gun. he took aim for a Valkyrur and fired. The rounds bounced off her shield and nearly killed a marine standing next to Lucy. Lucy just switched targets and fired 3 times with her DMR, not even scratching the Valkyrur through her thick shield. The girl pulled out a combat knife and looked at the 3 Valkyrur that had her surrounded, all wearing masks on their heads, besides the decorative motif on the armors. A sniper, a scout and an engineer? She recognized the different lances from somewhere and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the 3 god-women. Amanda joined in, muttering something as she swung for her sister-valkyrur. She turned towards Tom and Lucy and tossed them a nuclear device.

"THE DARCSEN ARE OUT OF HERE! TAKE THE PLACE OUT, I'll COVER THE MARINES AND YOU WHILE YOU EVACUATE!" She said, smiling behind her mask.

"What of you?!" Tom asked with worry as he shot at two Valkyrur.

"NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT IT! GO, MAJOR!" She screamed, making them dash for the target.

The two ran inside the target, the massive Forerunner temple built inside the rock and started pulling chunks of data and tech. Lucy went to set up the nuke while Tom looked about. Nothing but dust, dead tech and outed blue circuitry. The sound of a wince of pain made Tom unholster his pistol and take aim behind him, where he saw Lucy, helmetless and taken by her throat by an Elite. A guardsman from what it seemed.

"Drop the weapon, Demon, or your friend dies." He stated, holding the girl by her throat. She shook her head, showing Tom not to.

"Lucy... Drop her now, freak." He said, holding the pistol level with the Elite's head. "NOW!"

Unknown to him, he was being surrounded, not by Elites, not by covenant, but by Valkyria. 6 Valkyrur women. They appeared from the shadows in their heavy armors, clad in the spiral flame motif and with horns, swords to the side or something else.

"Surrender now." One of them said in a soft voice, lifting her lance towards him. "Or you will burn by the Blue Flame."

Tom just looked around him. An elite who has his friend and 6 Valkyrur. The usual S-III odds...

"Talk about Rock and a hard Place." He said, holding the gun level. "What are you fighting alongside the Covenant for? They are no more than the Darcsen you so carefully enslaved in Europa."

The 6 Valkyria girls leveled their lances at him. He motioned towards them to lower them and pointed at the active FENRIS nuke.

"We will all burn now, unless you let her down now, Covenant." He said, holding the Elite at gunpoint. "That FENRIS can go through the shields of your carriers and destroy them... take the risk, Covie."

The Elite grinned, if you can call it that, and stabbed Lucy. Tom ducked as the Valkyrur fired and shot the control panel for the FENRIS, which meant enhancing the speed of the detonation. He ran, hoisted Lucy to his shoulder and double-timed it outside while the bomb was still charging. He saw Amanda still fighting to keep them safe. She signaled them to move for that last Pelican. Tom dropped Lucy off, then turned to aid Amanda. His gun crackled two times, killing one Valkyrur through her mask. That must've been a lightly-armored scout or something. it died to easily.

"Go, in the name of God! I have you two covered!" Amanda demanded as she kept on firing. "I'm a Valkyrur! I die with my people!"

The woman couldn't say another shot as Tom shoved her back and kept firing with the Magnum, keeping the Valkyrur pinned.

"And a Spartan never dies, remember?" He answered as he unslung his SAW and began a pelting of rounds. "JUST GET IN!" He cried, ticks heard as the rounds hit the Valkyrur shields. Amanda rushed back into combat and kept firing with her Lance. Lucy woke up to the sight of the two holding ground, removed her helmet and looked at Tom, her eyes shedding tears. She winced, hoisted herself up and looked at Tom. With sheer will and a single thought, she yelled "COME BACK, TOM!"

Tom turned towards Lucy, surprise in every inch of movement he made.

"Lucy! You... YOU TALKED?!" Tom asked, happily.

"Yeah! I had something to say for a while and have had ENOUGH of waiting for you to get it! Haul ass back here!" She stated, looking at them.

"Incredible." Amanda said, looking at the girl. She turned and hit a Valkyrur back with her lance, which cracked the armor. "Go, Tom. Go to her now!" She said, shockwaving him back aboard.

"This is Field Commander Amanda Olsen of the UNSC, to Pelican pilot 4-7-9er... Countermand standby order and TAKE OUR SPARTANS HOME!" The valkyrur woman demanded. 4-7-9er complied and closed the hatch. Both Tom and Lucy looked back at the sight as the Pelican left the area.

"TASTE THE FINAL FLAME!" She screamed, charging herself. "And the power of the UNSC FENRIS NUKES!"

Both detonated at the same time, leaving a massive crater where the Valley used to be. The Spartans reeled back from the shockwave that hit them even that far out. Tom then turned to Lucy, who fell to her knees. He took his helmet off and smiled.

"You actually talked after almost 10 years?" He asked, picking her up, placing her on her seat and sitting down next to her.

"Oh, and if you'd known what I wanted to say." She smirked as she locked her gaze with his. "This, is gonna be fun." She continued, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a fiery passion. Tom reeled back and gasped for air, face flushed and mouth covered by his gauntleted hand.

"W-What?" He asked, his voice muffled by the palm.

"NICE ONE, LUCY!" the pilot said, giving a thumbs up. "Finally, this guy gets the hint."

"Is it not self-explanatory, Tommy?" She smirked, crossing her arms. "You're mine now."

"Wa... Wait?! Who knew about this?" He asked, lowering his hand.

"Well, Coco, the captain, Velvet... Let me think for a moment." She continued, counting on her fingers. "Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren... Well, in all honesty, everyone but your sorry ass." She smirked, tapping his chestplate.

"I've been double-slapped. First you talk, now you kiss me. Lord almighty, doc Triello is gonna need to prescribe me some sleeping pills and something for a headache." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Argh... How did I not get the hint?!"

"I and the female half the camp back home have been asking themselves the same thing over and over, Major." 4-7-9er answered, grinning. "Oh, something's waiting for you back aboard I think."

"Don't spoil it for him, will you Mariah?" She asked, denoting the use of the pilot's real name. The girl took her helmet off, smiled and gave the thumbs up. "You gon' get it tonight, Tommy." She quietly muttered to herself, just enough for the Spartans not to hear her. "Prepare for a slow-ass flight home. Our engine got damaged in that bigass boom."

"Aw, god..." Tom said, looking around. "When did it actually happen?" He asked, leaning on his hand.

"Remember New Providence, two months ago after you pulled my ass from a covenant fireteam?" She returned, looking at him. He remembered and blushed, his eyes bulging out.

"Yeah..." he said, turning towards her. She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"This is gonna be a long chat. Thank god for the long flight." he said, leaning back into his seat. The silent hum of the engines was only muffled by the two chatting away.

* * *

 **AN:Valkyrur on the undiscovered continent, tombs on it that contained LIVE Valkyria? Something is amiss here. See you guys in the next chapter and have fun laughing at Tom's luck.**

 **P.S. I had planned for Lucy to get her voice back a while back, since adding her and Tom along with Alpha and Gamma companies.**


	18. Chapter 17:The Bad News

**AN:To my readers, I may not seem like much of a Spartan-III knowledge guy. I understand if you're willing to stop reading, but trust me, I'm trying my best.**

* * *

Selvaria sat alone, staring out the window of the Ghirlandaio citadel's tallest tower. Only one thing came to mind. A very odd song she had heard the other night, about their wars and victories...

"I stand, alone and gaze upon this battlefield... Wasteland, is all that's left after our fight. Now I am searching, a new way to defeat our enemy..." She muttered to herself, placing a fist on her chest. She closed her eyes and let the song play out in her head while she relaxed. Unknown to her Johann passed her, helmet off his head and smiled, then shook his head and prepped to leave.

"Johann." She said, turning towards him. He stopped and saluted.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, calmly standing down. She looked at him and leaned against the wall.

"Do you think what Noble said about the... Covenant, is true? They are merely working towards one of their goals?" She asked, turning her gaze back out of the window. Clouds were gathering overhead.

"I do not know, general... If it is, what can we do?" Johann asked, walking next to her. "We've seen their tech's basic strength. Who knows what else they can do besides those who have fought them for the past years of their lives?"

"You speak a truth, Johann. Who can know better than the men and women who have fought, bled and died against them for their whole lives?" Selvaria stated, rubbing her brow. "I fear we may be allied with a sleeping giant, just waiting to be awakened... And when it is, it may well not know alliance between us and the Gallians."

"General, I am merely a simple grunt. It is up to you to decide towards our final goal. You and His Grace, not mine or another soldier's." Johann said, turning back to his duties. "I am sure you will make the right call." He stated, then left.

"I hope so, my trusted advisor and good friend... I hope so." She muttered to herself, holding her gaze locked out the window.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'a whole valley'?!" Maximillian demanded, standing up and looking at Jul 'Mdama.

"A whole valley, razed by the humans and their demon forces... They had one goddess with them." 'Mdama answered, looking at the boy without so much as a problem. "I and whatever I had left of my 100 elites have managed to escape, a dishonoring stain to the 'Mdama name... But I will repay it in the blood of the demon they call Noble!"

Maximillian crossed his arms as he looked at the 7-foot tall elite. He swore behind his breath and slammed his hand onto the table.

"Make sure you eliminate that militia squad ALONG with him. I want no more trouble from them!" Maximillian said, sitting down. "Is there more I should know, shipmaster?"

The elite moved its jaws into a small smile and shook his head.

"That'd be all, Prince Maximillian." He stated. The massive creature left the area, allowing Maximillian to gather his thoughts.

"That lizard will have explaining to do. I know when someone lies to me..." He muttered to himself. "If he wants the ancient technology, so be it... But if he wants more than that..." He rubbed his brow and relaxed back on the throne.

* * *

 **Fort Amaranthine.**

Six ran drills with the squad, keeping them in shape for anything, and has been running said drills for over 3 days now. When he got the news about that continent, it must've hit him hard. He maintained seriosity throughout the drills and the day. Once the drills were finished, he left for his room, armor on to check data.

"Cortana... Give me data on the Covenant Battlenet on this planet for the past week. I want to know if these bastards sent out for reinforcements..." He said, rubbing his brow.

"Understood, Noble." The AI said, her avatar flickering off the table. Welkin and Alicia walked into his room, making him stand up and snap a crisp salute, then sit back down.

"You doing alright, Six?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms. "You've been rather busy with training the unit."

"Alicia, we've got Valkyrur on every continent around, right? Except for our explored ones..." Six said, tapping his TACCOM. Alicia nodded in approval. He looked up at both of them.

"Then no one is okay as long as the Covenant that are alive know about this... The hundred elites the enemy has with them will tear down this place should the find it, and we're without other Spartans than me, Nonna, Annette and Andrea, the latter who got wounded in the battle on Novo America. I won't let Randgriz, much less this squad burn in the fires of covenant plasma, so of course I'm training everyone to exhaustion"

"Understood, Six." Welkin said, tapping Alicia on the shoulder. "C'mon... I think we should leave him alone for now."

Just as the two were about to leave, the hum of a Pelican's engines was heard, making Six jolt up from his seat and go outside with both of them. The pelican dropped off weapons and ammo from the _Epoch_ and left. During its absence, three more of said Pelicans had arrived, dropping off food, ammo, meds and more guns, then returning to the ship in orbit like they never were there.

"Ah... Good... The guns I asked for are here." Six mentioned, opening up one of the boxes. Over 300 BR55 rifles sat in said box, enough to arm an entire platoon. Their matte-black covers signaled their out-of-the-box feel, as well as the mags which rested in another box. The other boxes housed M88 AA Sparrowhawk Missile launchers with their ammo, MA5Bs, MA37Ks, M88 DMRs and about any other weapon the UNSC was allowed to employ on the field.

"Guns? Why'd you..." Alicia started, maintaining her gaze locked on the weapons.

"Necessities. AP ammo, HE ammo and blanks... I'll have to train the squad on using the guns... So blanks should be plenty." Six muttered to himself, checking every magazine. "Good... They're all here..." He continued, standing up. "Excuse me, sergeant. It's for the best that we are armed with the top gear we can have. UNSC weapons are the best out here besides the few Covenant guns the S-III companies managed to recover."

"So, these are for the Gallian Army?" Welkin asked, crossing his arms. "Lt, you've been acting odd lately."

"Odd, sir?" Six asked, turning towards Welkin. "I'm fine, just preoccupied with this world's safety... I hate the possibility of the Covenant having sent out for reinforcements..."

"What?!" Welkin demanded, turning pale. "They..."

"No, as far as I can tell from the Battlenet data, they have not... But I can't be sure." Six stated, leaning on one of the boxes and allowing both of his friends to settle down. "What's the status of the squad?"

"The way you left'em." Rosie said, coming in from behind Alicia and Welkin. "Boss, there's something bothering all of us. You've been training us night and day, now you bring guns... Is there something we should know?"

Six shook his head and stood up, staring his 3 team mates down. They backed off, noticing his eyes had something close to anger, rather than his usual, happy self, reflected.

"Lt, you're scaring us now." Rosie stated, crossing her arms. "Talk, man. You have a whole squad, and a damn good one, behind you! Don't hide anything!"

"I have nothing to say, corporal. Now, return to the squad. We'll begin training tomorrow on the new guns..." He answered, turning towards the boxes. He leaned on his palms, looking at the weapons.

"Sir, with all due respect... Marina's been the worst one in terms of worries... We can't tell why." The redhead continued, walking next to the Lt. "You've practically turned into the warmonger right now."

Six turned towards Rosie, anger flowing from his eyes. He rubbed his brow and sat down.

"I've got this gut feeling the Covenant have the advantage on me... They always have, but this time, I'm worried SICK about everyone I've come in contact with on this planet!" He stated, slamming his hand into the metallic box behind him and denting the metal. "I have acces to their battlenet messages and I have my AI decrypting them! I want to make sure that the damned alien bastards have not ordered a fucking fleet to charge us tomorrow! That's all!"

"A... I?" Welkin said, crossing his arms. Six let out an explosive sigh, took off his helmet and activated the holoprojector, revealing Cortana.

"Took him long enough..." Cortana said, stretching herself . "Name's Cortana. I'm Six' personal Smart AI."

"That's odd..." Rosie said, closing in on Cortana. "You... You for real there?"

"Yep. I'm as real as humanity allowed me to be." Cortana said, smiling at Rosie. The girl backed off and moved a hand through Cortana's holographic avatar, making half of it flicker out and back in.

"If you'd kindly NOT do that..." Cortana said, crossing her arms. The three Gallian soldiers stared at her like she was some kind of mythical creature.

"Cortana here pulled our asses out of Vasel, Bruhl and even Barious alive..." The spartan said, placing the helmet on his head. "And she also must not fall into the hands of the covenant... But I just expect the worse, due to what happen to my team back on Reach..." He continued, standing up and walking past his team mates. "Night is falling and I've just been seen, is this illusion or reality?"

"Sir... I'm sorry." Rosie said, looking at him. "You've lost'em back on... Reach, right?" She gulped, looking at him.

"Yeah... Worst part, I wasn't the leader... But we had a damn good leader at that... We still fell like flies..." Six said, looking out into the horizon. "I'll be off to my room, should anyone need me." He said, turning to leave. As he got out of sight, Rosie turned towards Alicia and Welkin then crossed her arms.

"Guy's lost a lot, I think... Considering war's the only thing he's know for the whole of his life." Rosie stated, crossing her arms. "He may be a dark-hair... But he's human, more than whatever his kind called themselves in their war."

"He may just need time." Alicia said, looking in the direction Six left to. "Or someone to talk to... That AI thing... Cortana... Think she's meant to 'humanize' him? I mean... 18 years of indoctrination and war can make a person go insane, that or immoral."

"Whatever Six is now... I highly doubt he wants to call himself human. Not after all he's probably had to face. Cortana may just be there as to keep him company in his lonesome."

"I hope he's wrong with that gut feelin' of his. I heard from Marina's storytelling the Covies can 'glass' a whole planet... Whatever 'glass' means, it ain't somethin' good." Rosie stated, rubbing her brow. "The messenger came on a cold winter's night, the Nobles are no more..." She quietly sang, looking towards the barracks.

* * *

Six sat in his room, quietly reading data with his helmet off. Just as he had finished one last file, Cortana popped up next to him, her holographic eyes widened out of fear..

"Six... Call the rest of the squad leaders and the captain here... We have a situation." She said, fear building up in her voice. Six grimaced and ran out, to call the rest of the people.

...

"WHAT?!" Welkin said, backing off slowly. "That's... NO!"

"You heard me, sir... We have a Covenant battlefleet mandated to arrive in six months from now..." Six said, rubbing his brow. "Cortana, set up the link with Captain Goodwitch... She'll want to know."

"Aye, Six..." She said, setting it up. The captain materialized next to Six.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" She asked, smiling. She looked about at the rest, noticing Varrot, the leaders of squads 1 through 7 staring at the Noble, who lay his forehead in his palms.

"Ma'am... We have a Covenant fleet... They're a good couple of months away, but by Cortana's report... They number in the hundreds, 10 of which are Supercarriers..."

The captain's expression changed from one of curiosity, to one of utter fear. She looked around her at her ensigns and Fireteam CFVY who were on the bridge with her, besides the Gallian officials there.

"Wh... What do you suggest we do?" She asked, grimacing slightly as she tried to stay awake.

"We... We should contact the imps... Try to at least talk them into kicking 'Mdama and his soldiers out... Then try to start evacuations..." Six said, rubbing his face clean. "But I highly doubt Imps would even dare listen to the UNSC or Gallia if we warn them about the tidal wave that's about to hit this world... We fight the war, evacuating Gallia and the Atlantic Federation SLOWLY enough as not to warn off anything... Then we go for the imps..."

"What could be so important on this planet that it's making the Covenant move so many resources here..." Goodwitch said, rubbing her chin. "We'll... Try and start negotiations with the people... Make the contact... Fight proud, Noble. Goodwitch out."

"We... We can't do anything to stop it?!" Welkin demanded, looking at Six. The Spartan stood up and walked towards his weapon cabinet.

"We fight, Welks... We fight till the last man, woman and child of the Militia die, or we get Gallia back." Six said, pulling out his SPI armor. "Captain, I'll have the _Epoch_ send down its best NCOs and trainers to help familiarize with the weapons we're about to bring down... We're in need of them... now more than ever."

"Understood, Six... Godspeed." Varrot said, looking about. "Well, what're you waiting for lieutenants! You're dismissed! Go!" She ordered to her subordinates. "Noble will have our drill sergeants down here soon!"

"Reach for _Epoch'_ s hull..." Six muttered to himself, examining the SPI suit he had so proudly worn back on Onyx. "No... This planet will not fall... Not AGAIN!"

"What're you planning to do, Six?" Cortana asked, crossing her arms.

"Fight, Cortana..." Six said, cocking his DMR. "Fight till the last bit of breath I have has left my body... And save Gallia, this planet as a whole!"

"If negotiations go well, You'll have a few billion people behind you, Jason. Make it count." Cortana said, smiling. Six turned towards her, realizing she used his real name, not his callsign.

"Damn right." He said, smiling. "Damn, fucking, right!"

* * *

 **Aboard the Covenant supercarrier _Birthright of the Ancients._**

Fleetmaster Kasoreum of the 20 Jiralhanae tribes sat on his command chair aboard the holy command supercarrier of the Fleet of Revengeance. Appointed by the Hierarchs themselves for this mission, he proudly lead the fleet towards the objective planet. They would deploy, find the holy relics buried deep within the planet, then glass whatever vermin lay on its continents.

"Fleetmaster!" adressed one of his advisors. "The arrival time is six months with every stop we will need to make for resupply."

"Very good." He smugly said, looking at the bridge. "We shall find whatever lay down on that planet, take it for the Hierarchs and destroy whomever stands in our way! For the Great Journey!"

"For the Great Journey!" Chorused the whole crew of ten million aboard the ships of the Holy Revengeance.


	19. Chapter 18:The Wildwood Snare

**Road through Kloden, return from third Barious expedition.**

The squad relaxed in the trucks of the convoy, along with Welkin, Rosie, Alicia and Largo on board the _Edelweiss._ Six looked about, gun in hand and helmet off. He checked the DMR's ammo counter. It read full.

"It's eerily quiet here..." Marina said, cocking her sniper. She looked through her scope to the sight of a clear zone and smiled.

"Thank god it is..." Six said, smiling at her. "You hear the news? Did Welks and the others brief you?"

"Yeah... So... We going to get glassed?" She asked, her expression changing to a worried one.

"Not while the UNSC is here." The Spartan smirked, cocking his gun. "We got nukes, we got MAC cannons and we have the ground-based advantage."

The Spartan began to sing the song of the Edelweiss in German, smiling as the tank rolled on forwards through the Kloden wildwoods.

"Es war ein Edelweiss, ein kleines Edelweiss..." He smirked, looking about at his friends and teammates.

"What language is that, Six?" Rosie asked, smiling. "I'd probably learn and teach it."

"German... Hehe, crazy bastards." The Spartan answered, "Es war ein Edelweiss, ja, ein Edelweiss."

As the Spartan kept on singing to keep morale up, unknown to him, the Imperials snuck in the forestry around them, waiting to engage the pre-readied ambush.

"Hold it! We're stopping here." Welkin said, jumping off the tank. "Set camp and rest a bit."

Yang sat quietly, smiling as she looked behind them and then at Weiss.

"Who knew the lt. had a knack for singing." Weiss said, leaning back on the tarp aboard the vehicle. She got out of the truck and helped Yang down.

"Did I ever tell you what I was being trained in, prior to coming here and why I have a knack for bombs?" Yang asked, taking a seat next to the fire. She motioned towards Weiss to sit down and the girl complied, settling down next to her.

"Nope." Weiss said, checking her shotgun. She settled it next to her and looked about with a smile on her face, rather unusual for the Ice Queen.

"UNSCDF Ground Armies Division 3, engineers." Yang stated, smiling as she pulled out a C10 bomb. "I still carry the ol' badge from the Geniuses, as they called themselves, along with my old demo kits."

"Interesting, and very enlightening to your Gung-Ho personality." Rosie said, sitting down next to the girls. Yang smiled and saluted. "Listen kiddo, I want you to know, you have full support from Gallia, be you foreigners or not. We've got some Imp ass to kick, that's all."

"Thanks, Rosie. Is it okay I'm callin' you that?" Yang asked, smiling. Rosie nodded her approval and stood up, pulled out three bottles of beer and handed the two girls one each.

"Sorry, you guys old enough for these?" She asked, worried.

"Oh, Yang is." Weiss joked, looking down at her bottle. "Unsure if I'm ready though..."

Yang playfully punched her in the arm and popped the bottles open, handing her one.

"To those who have fallen." The blonde said, raising the bottle then taking a sip of hers. Weiss raised hers too and took a short sip, then coughed. Rosie and Yang laughed as the girl rubbed her throat. Six cocked his head towards the forest, placed his helmet on his head and checked something... Hostiles all around them.

"Fuck... WE GOT HOSTILES!" He screamed, pulling out his rifle, kneeling and taking aim. He shot, the bullet flying off straight into the first enemy's eye. A whistle from the air scared him, and as he looked up, he noticed a single artillery shell landing straight for Alicia and Welkin. He pushed the two out of the way (Down some steep hill, that is) and jumped in the opposite direction, landing deeper into Kloden. He stood up from his fall, reloaded the DMR and began running through the forest, rifle up.

* * *

A mile further, Six could hear the clatter of imperial armor as they rushed to meet whatever may be coming their way. He smirked, pulled out his combat knife and activated the camo on his suit of armor, then went prone.

"You hear that?" One of the troopers said, cocking his ZM MP 5(g). He walked ahead towards the rustling bush. A knife seared his head off, then went flying into the second trooper. Six unslung his rifle, took aim and fired 3 bullets, one shot, one kill., then slammed the butt of his rifle against an enemy who had just run out from the improvised Barracks. The soldier, disoriented, pulled a knife on Six and tried to stab him. The Spartan dodged, pulled out his Magnum and slammed the pistol's handle right into the man's back, breaking the armor and his spine at the same time. A single medium tank noticed Six and began rolling towards him.

"Err, Six? Tank." Cortana said, smiling. Six grinned, pulled out a plasma grenade and tossed it straight into the gun mantlet, setting the tank in a blue blazing fire. The Spartan smiled and reloaded the DMR.

"SIX! BLACK ROSE IS HERE!" Cortana screamed just a moment too late. A singular sniper bullet impacted the right shoulder of Six' armor, bouncing off and making Six' shoulder jolt back. The girl jumped out of a tree, rifle in hand.

"BURN!" The girl screamed, tossing a flame grenade towards him. The Spartan rolled out of the way, allowing the grenade to set the tent used as a barracks ablaze. The woman cared much more of killing Six, as she unslung her knife and began attacking him in swift motions, which the Spartan blocked with his own knife, almost always delivering a feint and then a punch to the gut, nose or a kick in the knee. The girl tanked every hit she took, returning the strength into her own strikes.

"PRAY, DEMON! PRAY TO WHOMEVER YOU CAN!" She demanded, continuously slashing at the Spartan. Finally, a punch of his made contact with Ruby's nose, making her bleed heavily from it and sending her reeling back. She wiped the blood, looked at it and with a newfound ferocity, charged at the Spartan again, ruthlessly attacking him.

"What've you got to win now, Black Rose?! You must've intercepted the comms too!" Six said, trying to distract the girl's attention from the fight. She punched him in the helmet, making him fall back a bit.

"SHUT UP!" She continued, managing to send a single slash through Six' shields, disabling them, but not damaging his armor. The girl pulled out her Magnum, but just a second too late. Six disarmed the girl and pinned her to a tree. She tried to struggle out of her grip, her Valkyria helmet clattering onto the floor and revealing her silver-red hair.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU OVERPOWERED BRAT!" Six screamed, gaining the girl's attention as his eyes flared blue even through his helmet. His shield followed suite. "The Covenant are coming this way WITH A FLEET THIRTY TIMES THE SIZE OF THE ONE THAT TOOK HARVEST! AND THEY WON'T SPARE ANY SO CALLED GODDESS OF THEIRS!"

"LIAR!" She yelled, trying worthlessly to struggle out of the Spartan's strong grip. Six dropped her and slapped her, making the poor girl reel back from yet another heavy hit by the Spartan's gauntleted hand.

"They want the tech, you moron. Whatever Selvaria did to you, you ain't human, OR VALKYRIA! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION!" He screamed, tossing his helmet on the floor "A FRAGMENT OF EITHER SIDE! You can't listen to reason. They are COMING HERE TO EXTERMINATE US ALL!"

Ruby stared into Six' eyes, noticing the anger, hatred and seriousness he held in them, as well as the fear. She wiped her nose with the back of her Spiral gauntlet, noticing the dark-red blood dripping from it, then remembered Blake. She remembered her old team-mate, the girl she choked to death, her neck snapping like a piece of celery into her cold palms. Except, instead of pride, she remembered it with dread, and hatred for herself, then fell to her knees, as the feeling of guilt and sorrow hit her.

"You remember?! You killed Blake... YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Six screamed, pulling out his magnum and leveling it on her forehead. She stared at him, her eyes teared up and widened.

"S-Sister?" She asked, standing up slowly. "She... She was your sister..." She rubbed her palms together and allowed the blood to drip from her nose. "I... Don't believe it..."

"Ruby? PFC Ruby Rose, that you?!" Six asked, lowering his pistol. The hum of magnetism was heard as the pistol stuck itself to his thigh. "No... No, she ain't there ever since Black Rose choked my sister to death... Not in my eyes, not that girl that used to be fun and smiles with her friends and squadmates... You are not Ruby Rose. You are Black Rose!"

"NO!" The girl flared, sending a rippling shockwave through the forest, her blue flame circling around her. She settled down and fell back on her knees. "I am... Not anyone of the sorts..."

"Don't even try to change my thoughts. Not after what you pulled off in Barious, leaving us like that. Leaving your friends like that!" Six demanded, placing his helmet back on his head.

"Sir... Please." She said, standing up and wiping the tears off her face. "Can't I do anything to stop this? If... If what you're saying is true, shouldn't the imperials know about it as well?"

"Warn Bles and Johann. Those two might listen." Six smirked, cocking his pistol. "But don't even try Maximillian... Fucker will not understand the ramifications of this."

"Y-Yes sir..." She said, bowing her head in defeat.

"How can I know you aren't the 'Black Rose of the Empire' anymore?" Six asked, turning towards her.

"A cry for help... A distant whisper... A foreign planet calling our names... Sent to hell, to reach for Heaven, and to serve in the dark, As a light in the black." she said, snapping a crisp salute. "I am me... Sir... Whomever I may be to the world right now... I am with the UNSC and the people of this planet."

"Prove it and go talk to Bles. Convince her about this whole thing." Six said, holstering his guns. "And if I see you raising a weapon against a Gallian, or one of our own, I will blow your head off my self. Verstandt?"

"Jawohl..." She said, picking up her gear and turning to leave. "Thank you, Spartan B-312... Thank you Noble Six... For everything."

"Don't thank me yet, kiddo. We ain't over this yet." Six said, picking up his gear himself. "See the shores of our homes fade away... Facing blood, facing pain, have our brethren died in vain, many lives have been lost on the way."

* * *

As midnight turned to day in the Kloden wildwood, Six ran to the sound of gunfire from one side of the wildwood, realizing the combat was taking place there. He had his rifle at the ready, gun level ahead. He heard the crackle of a bush behind him, turned and took aim. Out from behind the bushes appeared Kongou, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima. They saluted and smiled.

"Noble!" Kongou said, cocking her rifle. "Good to see you, as always! We got split from the sevens due to the shelling."

"And I see you were bright-minded, or crazy enough to follow the sound of gunfire back to the squad?" Six asked, smiling behind his helmet.

"Aye." Haruna said, crossing her arms. "We gonna kick some more ass?"

"Let's get moving." Six said, cocking his rifle. They turned a corner and came into the sight of a small house and a cannon next to it on a sort of small continental peninsula they had found themselves on.

"Haruna, Hiei. Flank right. Kirishima, Kongou, left. I got the middle." Six smirked, pulling out a grenade. "Go!" He ordered, tossing the grenade as far as the cannon. It blew up, setting the ammo rack of the weapon ablaze. The rounds detonated, making the cannon utterly unusable by the enemy. Welkin and Alicia joined Six, weapons up and cleared out the imps surrounding them with the help of the Kongou sisters.

"Welks, Alicia!" Six said, taking his helmet off. "Good to see you two alive and well... Sorry about shoving you."

"It's fine. Actually we should be thanking you for saving us from death by artie." Alicia said, cocking her rifle. "Though I did end up with a sprained ankle, so we're even."

"Hah!" Six smirked, then cocked his head towards the gunfire. "Let's go. Our squad needs backup. Kongous! Let's haul ass!"

* * *

To the sight of Rosie, Largo and about everyone else in Squad 7 came their brave leaders and crazy girls. Six rushed ahead, took cover behind a sandbag wall, scoped in an enemy tank and tossed his second plasma grenade towards it, hitting the gun mantlet again and setting the tank ablaze. Welkin boarded the _Edelweiss,_ smiled and put his radio system back on.

"Attention, sevens! We have orders comin' straight from Noble himself! Put'em through, Spartan!" Welkin said, grinning.

"All troops, fire for effect! We bury the imps in a mountain of bullets!" The Spartan demanded, cocking his rifle. "Marina! I want you taking out the main enemy fofficers up ahead! Send'em all to hell!"

"Aye, Spartan!" She proudly answered, hoisting the new SRR-99 sniper she received from the UNSC onto the sandbag wall she took cover behind. Her rifle cracked twice, blowing the heads off of two imperial captains and breaking the enemy chain of command. Their bodies thumped onto the floor as hailstorms of bullets from the other advancing soldiers hit everywhere, including an impenetrable gate, which required a tank to bust through.

"Go! We got you covered Welkin." Six said, smiling. The fight continued for a little, until a familiar sight for Six came into view. An Elite Zealot, his sword flared.

"Oh no..." Six said, flaring his own sword. "Hang tight, guys! Marina, pin'em down if you can!"

 **To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19:Dust to Dust

Six looked at Marina pin two shots into the Elite's chest, disabling its shields. He charged, sword forward, and slammed head on against the damn creature, breaking some ribs and pushing him back a couple of feet. Its mandibles extended as it sent out a scream of utter pain and charged toward the Spartan. Noble graciously dodged each and every slice sent out by the alien, until one moment, it decided to pull out a plasma grenade and toss it...

Towards Marina...

The girl froze, unable to move a millimeter as the boiling blue ball headed for her. She couldn't scream for help, she couldn't dash out of the way... She was utterly pale. The grenade hurtled closer and closer, until a shot whizzed forward, slamming dead-on and detonating the small grenade. Marina snapped out of it and cocked her head to where the shot came from. Ruby dropped from a tree and jumped to her, taking her attention to the Elite and firing a good couple of shots at it, breaking its head clean off.

"Hostiles down..." Ruby said, reloading her rifle. Before she knew it, she had the whole of Squad 7's guns pointed at her, plus Yang's and Weiss'. She stood up, hands over her head and gun dropped on the floor.

"Stand the fuck up, Black Rose!" Yang demanded, shoving her pistol into the back of her sister's head. The girl complied, standing up. But her head was bowed down in shame. Six walked back to the squad, weapon at his chest and took his helmet off.

"You've done one-too many things to hurt us, Rose..." Weiss said, her voice trembling. "I thought you were our friend and HOPED you'd come back! At least to apologize or something, be there for Blake's funeral... But why would the killer go to the funeral unless they feel bad. Keep your hands behind your back YOU MONSTER!"

"Charged at dawn and gained a yard... Fought at night, they attacked our lines..." Ruby spoke, tears falling from her eyes. She quickly turned towards the squad, noticing their looks of hatred towards her. Weiss was just disheartened, sad, disappointed, but no hate. Yang, on the other hand... Her eyes were red with anger and hate... towards her own sister... Something none of team RWBY thought possible until they were proven wrong. Ruby's legs gave in and she fell into the mud. The squad scattered, Yang placing her gun straight on her sister's forehead.

"ENOUGH!" Six screamed, shooting his Magnum into the air twice. "DID YOU FORGET WE'RE STILL IN A BATTLE!? Haul ass and take that camp, then you can lynch Rose if you want, but trust me. Whoever tries, will die by a gunshot."

"Noble?!" Yang demanded, holstering her pistol and walking towards him. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Look at her, Yang." Six demanded, holstering his own pistol. "The kid has lost her mind, her will and her friends. What do you think she wants to regain the most?"

"Neither, from what she has done." Yang said, crossing her arms as she looked at the girl on the floor. Scouts rushed past them, along with the _Edelweiss_. Yang rubbed her brow and looked on at her sister.

"Wrong." He stated, walking toward Ruby and picking her up. He returned to Yang. "She wants her family back. The one prior to this shit, but she knows she won't get Blake back..."

"How'd you know, sir?" Yang asked, looking at the Spartan. He shrugged.

"If you're willing to believe... She hates herself for what she's done. I've seen it in her eyes." Noble stated, just as Ruby's hair regained its usual color of different shading of red up to the top. Her eyes turned silver again and she slung her sniper behind her back, also pulling out her cloak. She walked toward Yang, surprising the demo specialist. The girl handed her the UNSC Dog Tags and a photo.

"I am with the UNSC... I'm with you guys again, sis... unsure if you're willing to believe it though..." Ruby said, placing the hood over her head and turning to leave. Yang burst into tears and hugged her sister, stopping her before she got away.

"What the hell... What have the imps done to you back then sis?!" She demanded, placing her sister's head on her shoulder. Ruby began to cry as well, holding onto Yang's uniform. Six made a quick scan, to make sure nothing like a knife was ready to stab Yang.

"Aww..." Cortana said, wiping a proverbial tear off her non-existent face. "This makes my emotion coding flare."

"Hah!" Six smirked, looking over the two girls. Weiss walked up to them and Six showed her to join in. The girls chatted for a bit, then walked up to the newly secured camp with weapons in-hand. The entire squad relaxed, seeing both Yang and Weiss with their sister and, respectively, best friend, minus the bloody combat wounds.

"So..." Isara said, walking up to Ruby. "You're... back?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, then snapped a salute at Squad 7.

"Do anythin' stupid, you're dead." Rosie said, walking up to her. She unexpectedly hugged the little girl. "Aww, I missed your little sorry ass!"

"Rosie... Your chest... My lungs are being crushed... Can't... BREATHE!" Ruby said between panting. Rosie let the kid go and ruffled her hair, then smiled as she saw the rest of the squad laugh their butts off.

"Listen, guys. Ruby's come to... well to tell us her mission, offered by none other than Noble Six himself."

"But before that... Weiss, remember the 'dust' your family created prior to our planet being glassed?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms. The snow-white girl nodded and Ruby smirked, then pointed at the gate, to a girl in a matte-black uniform, with long hair and the 588th insignia on her shoulder, walking up to them.

"Blake Belladonna, reporting for duty and... Shit, undead, apparently." The girl reported, happily taking her bow off after the salute.

"W...WHAT?!" Weiss demanded, looking at Blake's physical self. "M-My dust d-defied death?"

"Heh." Blake smirked, walking up to the squad and holding a black vial in her hand. "Element-5221, AKA 'Phantom Dust'. Allowed me to phase with the sand, leaving a clone of myself to seem like I died. Thank god Ruby's back and I don't have to hide anymore."

The entire squad was dumbstruck as to what they buried then. Yang walked up to Blake, smiled and hugged the girl, nearly breaking her back, then dropped her.

"You should not have fucking hid!" Yang smirked, saluting. "It's damn good to see you alive, Blake Belladonna. We're gonna have to remove your grave from the S7 dead list."

"Anyone else not up for anymore good news today?" Largo said, looking at team RWBY reunited and with full effective. The entire squad agreed in a silent hum. The squads later returned home.

* * *

 **Fort Amaranthine, three hours post-op.**

"I understand, miss Schnee! I'm just saying, we could use that dust! We could save a million Gallian lives!" Damon demanded, slamming his hand onto the table. "Captain Varrot, talk to your god damn subordinate! She won't listen to reason."

Weiss stood up and looked Damon straight in the eye, piercing his soul with a cold, calculate glare.

"It would mean killing a million or two more, even if they are from the other side. What I have learnt from fighting the Covenant is that all of humanity is alike." She calmly stated, looking around at the people in the conference room. "I've fought alongside an Insurgent squad on New Gallipoli, for Christ's sakes! This is why I, Ruby, Blake and Yang didn't mention this prior! We knew someone would want to use it! And, to switch points, You'll want the Empire with you if the Covenant comes and we can't evacuate in time!"

"Mhm." Damon said, grinning. "And where is miss Rose now? Fighting for the enemy!" He demanded, looking at her with pride. "And we have lost miss Belladonna to Rose's own capabilities!"

"That's two-for-two you're wrong on, Damon." Six said, walking in in his combat armor, along with Yang, Weiss, Blake and Ruby, the latter on com.

"Ah, Spartan." Damon said, standing up and walking towards him. He extended his hand, but Six denied it.

"I am not of Gallia's army. I am a militiaman, not a regular. Get your ass back on your chair, sir." Six stated. Damon stormed off back to the head of the table and sat down. Six leaned on the wooden piece of furniture and took his helmet off.

"Cortana." He stated. His AI's Avatar flared onto the table, arms crossed. The entire room, besides Noble, Blake, Yang and Weiss were surprised.

"What in the name of Gallia?!" Demanded Damon, looking at Cortana's blue Avatar.

"I am Cortana. Artificial Intelligence for the UNSC, and a girl who has a thing to say to you general." She stated, her body flaring red. "Team RWBY, Noble and I are property of the United Nations Space Command, a zone full of good fighters who EARNED their ranks. Not of some promoted-to-meet-the-standards 'cardboard general' that pretends to know how to fight a war. You've lost Ghirlandaio in the starting months of this fucking war, have you not?"

"What's that suppose to-" Damon started, before Cortana flaring red again and making him sit down.

"Captain Varrot has proven herself more than enough times to be the proper commander for her regiment. All I want to say to you, you moron, is to stay the hell away from us, and to keep your yap shut when it's about Varrot's strategies. She's proven herself! While you?! You've BOUGHT your damn rank."

"Cortana, easy does it." Six said, moving his hand in a sliding motion. "What she means, general, even though she said it in a more... vulgar... way, I'll admit to that, is that Dust is unusable, rather more under strict lockdown in the UNSC. IF they find out we slipped about it, much more, gave it to an underdeveloped planet, hell, just a nation, we all could be facing court-martial, even bloody execution at the hands of the UNSC JAG and ONI Section Three, and that'd leave you without defenders in case the Covenant come, or worse, a smoldering planet crater from all the Nukes the UNSC would bomb you with, just to keep the Dust a secret from the Covenant."

"We all know they're en-route here, general." Varrot said, crossing her arms. "I find it best we keep it the way it is with the United Nations Space Command. I have been... Talking with Captain Goodwitch lately about ideas on evacuating whomever we can off this planet, starting with us."

"Where is captain Goodwitch. She might be more full of sense about this than you people! For Valkyria's sake you got the cat-girl experiment here!"

Blake smacked her pistol onto the table, snapping Damon to attention.

"My brother and Captain Varrot were talking..." Blake smirked, cocking the pistol and holstering it. "So if you would kindly lay the fuck back and listen, I, as an 'experiment' will be happy and won't gut you in your sleep."

"Blake, no threatening our allies, be they Damon or not." Six smirked, crossing his arms. The general was furious, and scared, to see this many people against him. Varrot settled the room down and stood up.

"Oh by the way, Ruby's on a mission, general." Weiss said, checking her pistol. "She's trying to talk the imps into stopping the war, so we can evacuate everyone."

That finally put the strain on him. Varrot could see how he was about to snap and, whether cry, or really set the record as far as swearing in one breath goes.

"Noble, if you would kindly go back to the Barracks with the rest of the squad, I'll finish the talks with Damon." She said, crossing her arms, then leaned in and whispered into Six' ear.

"He's a real numb-skull when it comes to anything, so don't be surprised if he's a bit slow." She joked, grinning. Six placed his helmet on his head, smiled behind it, saluted and left with team RWBY.

* * *

 **Squad 7 barracks, an hour later.**

Everyone finally managed to get the idea that Ruby was their allied soldier now. It didn't take long, since they met the girl prior. Only Wendy was unsure of what to say about it, but she saw her best friend, Marina walk towards her and take a seat, holding a beer.

"Still chewing on the thought that Black Rose is our ally?" She asked, taking a sip of the bottle. Wendy nodded and smiled.

"Not chewing on it. Proudly thinking we got the second badassest sniper this side of the ecuatorial line." She answered, checking one of her modified grenades. Marina straightened up on her seat.

"Second best? Who's first?" Marina reluctantly asked, receiving a light punch in the shoulder and a giggle from Wendy as she placed the 'nade on the table.

"You, you snapshot." The shocktrooper grenadier stated, checking her new rifle. She cocked it. Marina looked at Wendy like she had just hit a soft-spot. They saw Noble and the rest of RWBY walk in. Six saluted Blake, Weiss and Yang and left for his room.

"Might wanna go catch some 'shuteye' with the lieutenant." Wendy joked, looking at her friend, who blushed.

"Oh, I know about it Mari. The moment I saw your little twitch when he walked in, I realized it had to be a thing." She smirked. "on't worry, won't tell nobody. Cheslock word."

Marina relaxed and sighed, letting the blush vanish. She nodded, then left for Six' room.

"Go for it, ma friend. It's gonna be a while before we can relax like this again, I feel."

* * *

 **AN:Whatever you guys may say, I had this planned out for a while(I have a feeling this is turning into a very dumb anime. Litteraly DUMB AS ALL HELL!) and just decided I'd do it. Leave feedback and enjoy the rest of the story, or goodbye and thanks for reading in case you gave up.**


	21. Author's Alert:The Future is a mistery

**_To All Readers, TO ALL READERS!_**

 ** _This is an announcement relating to Valkyria Chronicles:The Noble_**

 ** _Currently, I have seen some of the flaws of the story since I've written it so long ago. I intend to restart and rewrite it with better descriptions, more sense toward the OOC Noble Six character and(Possibly) a new pairing for the Spartan, alongside many other things, which includes:More Cameos, More Squad Members from(Possibly) other SEGA franchises and much, much more!_**

 ** _Now, Pray tell, I won't be able to do it on this account since, as far as you people see, I'm barely posting anything here. But don't worry. I'll try to work on a few of the stories I left on this account as well, and those whom I cannot work on, or don't want to continue on this account will be switched to either my secondary or tertiary accounts (Names will be written down below)_**

 ** _As for VC:TN, I shall transfer it over to my tertiary account, Johnnieboy11, and start it anew, and I will take into consideration most reviews or pairing suggestions, even starting a poll relating to who I shall pair Six up with in the new version of VC:TN._**

 ** _Thank you all for these great times with all your reviews (Shoutout to Aghast Soldier Guy for his most helpful reviews and to AlphaGuardian, a mentor in writing. Hope to see you around soon, my good sir! I don't want to see Andrea's story end in cliffhangers! God fucking dammit, I don't!)_**

 ** _Do not despair, brothers and sisters! In spring, life begins anew and in this dawn of June(23rd, LOL), VC:TN Will begin anew as well! I thank you all again for your support and helpful criticism and reviews and wish you a good day!_**

 ** _Adios!_**

 ** _*Carolean's Prayer plays in the distance as EliteOp marches off into the sunset, with his OCs and Spartans as an escort army*_**

 ** _Accounts_**

 ** _Secondary:ForsakenSpartan_**

 ** _Tertiary:Johnnieboy11_**


End file.
